After Boston
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Prevously A New LifeSequel to A Boston Affair. As Michaela and Sully set out for Colorado Springs, Michaela must learn to deal with her position in society when she reaches the frontier town. As Michaela and Sully's romance blossoms, Michaela receives
1. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

A New Life

By, Ashley Jenkins

Chapter 1: A New Home 

Cloud Dancing had been very generous in giving up his travel companion for the sake of love. He knew Sully and Michaela wanted to spend every moment of their trip to Colorado Springs with each other, so Cloud Dancing told Sully to go with her and he'd ride by himself.

For the past several days, Michaela and Sully talked about their lives, their backgrounds, and enjoyed being in each other's company. Sully had told Michaela all about Abagail and the baby. They both expressed their feelings on the future, what kind of life they wanted to have. There was no question about it. These two wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. It was a mutual feeling that they were both more than happy with.

It was late at night, and the train was due to arrive in Denver in the morning. From there, Michaela and Sully would take the stagecoach to Colorado Springs, since the territory didn't have a train running through it.

"Since we'll be in Colorado Springs tomorrow, is there anything I should know about the townspeople?" Michaela asked. Sully sighed heavily and chuckled a bit. "Is that bad?"

"Most of 'em aren't that bad. Some of 'em can be pretty bad sometimes, but they can also be good. Ya never really know what to expect out of Hank, Jake, or Loren.

"Loren, you said that was the name of Abagail's father."

"Yeah. Loren Bray was Abagail's father. His wife Maude passed on a few years before Abagail and me got married. He's never been the same, but he ain't too friendly to me. He blames for Abagail and the baby dyin'. But the thing is, sometimes I blame myself for that too."

"It's not your fault."

"Everyone tells me that, but I ain't so sure. But Loren can be a good man . . . just not around me."

"And the other two? Hank and Jake?"

"Hank is the bartender. He runs a saloon and he has prostitutes."  
"Oh," Michaela said quickly.

"He ain't the nicest man you'll ever meet, but he's been known to help out if someone was hurtin'. But mostly, Hank's lookin' out for Hank. Jake is another story altogether. He's the barber and he thinks that makes him a doctor."

"He has no medical background?"

"Nope. The only thing we got close to a doctor in town is the Widow Cooper. She's got three kids, like I told ya before. Widow Cooper is the midwife, and her daughter Colleen sometimes helps out. The oldest is Matthew and he's the man of the house since his pa left town."

"I thought you called her Widow Cooper."

"Yeah. Well, the townsfolk respect her, so they call her Widow Cooper. Her husband ain't dead, but he might as well be. Anyway, the youngest is Brian, and he loves the Indians. He's tried to follow me out to the reservation a lot." Michaela smiled. "Miss Olive is Loren's sister, but she ain't around this time of year. She's off with her cattle at a ranch in Mexico. Robert E. is the blacksmith. He came here a few years back. He's a free man now, but sometimes the townsfolk don't think of him like that. They don't see him as an equal."

"That's terrible. My father is an abolitionist. He believes that no man has the right to own another man."

"That's exactly what I think. What about you?"

"I think that all people should be equal." Sully smiled at Michaela. That was yet another thing they had in common. It was becoming quite clear that it didn't matter that they came from different places and were raised in different ways. Both of them accepted each other as they were.

"Right before I left, a lady rode into town with Miss Olive. Miss Olive was just stoppin' by for a visit with Mr. Bray and Widow Cooper. She left the same day, but Grace stayed. Grace is like Robert E. She's free. She's a real nice lady, but then again, I only got to talk to her for a few minutes. If ya need to send a telegram, Horace is the man for the job. He usually tries not to take sides, and that's what I respect about him. Reverend Johnson is a good man, but sometimes he lets his personal feelin's get in the way. It's a nice town, but ya gotta watch your step sometimes."

"Thank you for warning me," Michaela said with a smile. "Now how do you think the town's going to feel about having a woman doctor?"

"Well, they ain't very happy about change most of the time. They probably won't like it at first, but you're their only hope. Don't forget that no matter how hard they fight you bein' a doctor. You are the only one that can help 'em when they need helpin'." Michaela sighed gently. "Don't fret about it. Don't expect too much at first, because most of 'em never heard of a lady doctor."

"Well, they're about to hear of one," Michaela replied with a smile. Sully put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We best get some sleep. It's gonna be another long day tomorrow."

"I ain't tired," Sully replied, kissing the top of Michaela's head. "But I like watchin' you sleep." Michaela grinned and Sully leaned down to kiss her.

"Sully, I never realized I could be so happy."

"My plan is to keep you happy for the rest of your life," Sully replied, squeezing her shoulder a bit.

"Well, that's not possible, but I'm sure that you'll try," Michaela challenged. Sully smiled and they both chuckled.

"Well to tell you the truth, I ain't been this happy in a long time."

"Since you and Abagail were married?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly. He didn't like to talk about the past because now he knew that he had a future to look forward to.

Michaela and Sully drifted off to sleep awhile later, even though Sully claimed that he wasn't tired. He found it easy to sleep when Michaela was in his arms.

Early the next morning, before the sun was up, the train pulled into the station in Denver. The passengers were evacuated as Michaela went to get stagecoach tickets and Sully got the luggage. Cloud Dancing saw his friends for the first time in days, and he and Sully hugged at their reunion.

"How was your trip?" Sully asked.

"I slept most of the time," Cloud Dancing confessed. "The spirits told me that Snow Bird is lonely. I must go to her as soon as we reach the plains." Sully nodded. "And your trip with the medicine woman?" Sully smiled and he and Cloud Dancing chuckled together.

"I'm happier than I've been since Abagail and I were married."  
"Dr. Mike is your soul mate."

"I believe she's the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I ain't gonna let her go."

"Where is she now?"

"She went to get stagecoach tickets."

"What will she do when she gets to Colorado Springs? There is no hospital; no place for her to practice her medicines."

"We'll think of something," Sully replied. "She doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to fix up the homestead and give that to her."

"That was your home with Abagail."

"Not anymore. Now it's an empty house that needs lived in."

"Sully! Cloud Dancing!" Michaela called. She waved them over. "I've got the tickets."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get there. Apparently we three have the stagecoach to ourselves."

The stagecoach departed with Michaela, Sully, and Cloud Dancing inside. The stage drivers promised to get them to Colorado Springs before noon. Sully was thankful for that because he knew he could get Michaela introduced to Widow Charlotte Cooper and ask her to let her stay in one of the boarding rooms for awhile. He was going to fix up the homestead as a surprise for Michaela, so he would need her to have someplace to say before it was finished.

He had never intended to fix the broken window or the loose board on the side of the house. He had never intended to take the chest of baby clothes out of the house. He had only intended to leave it the way it was the night Abagail gave birth and died along with the baby. But now that Michaela was in his life, he wanted to put the past behind him. Michaela gave him hope for the future, and the past was locked up inside of that homestead.

Michaela wasn't homesick, but she did miss the company of her eldest sister Rebecca and of her father. But she knew that once she began her new life with Sully, she would soon learn to deal with missing them. It wasn't like they were never going to see one another again.

Sully couldn't help but smile at Michaela's enthusiasm of the frontier. As the stagecoach bounced through the prairie, Michaela looked out at all of the buffalo and other wild animals. She had already caught glimpses of a few Indians on horseback. The small frontier homes were nothing like the extravagant homes she had seen in Boston. She had never seen his part of the world, and it was all new, wonderful, and exciting.

"Sully, what's that?" she asked, pointing off into the distance.

"That's Indian land."

"Oh . . ." Michaela responded, sounding positively intrigued.

"You will have to meet Snow Bird," Cloud Dancing said with a nod. Michaela glanced at Sully.

"Snow Bird is Cloud Dancin's wife."

"She must miss you terribly."

"We see each other in our dreams," Cloud Dancing replied with a smile. Michaela smiled back, eager to learn all about the Indians. She thought that perhaps she could visit the Indian reservation where Cloud Dancing's people were. Maybe she could bring some of her medicines to their world while Cloud Dancing brought some of the Cheyenne medicine to her world.

After a couple of hours, Cloud Dancing slapped the side of the stagecoach to signal to the drivers that he wanted off. The stagecoach slowed to a halt and Cloud Dancing said goodbye to his friends. As soon as Cloud Dancing was ready to head toward the reservation, the stagecoach pulled away and carried Michaela and Sully closer to their destination.

"Sully, where am I going to stay when we get into town? I haven't thought about that until now."

"I can ask Widow Cooper if she'll let ya stay with her for a few days."

"A few days? What then?" Sully smiled a little. "What is that grin for?"

"Well, I was gonna keep it a surprise, but I've got a homestead that I was gonna fix up for you to stay at."

"A homestead? What do you mean fix up?"

"Well, it's been empty for awhile, and . . ." Michaela realized what he was saying.

"It was the home you shared with Abagail, wasn't it?" Sully looked down.

"Yeah. But that's the past. You need a place to stay, and I've got one."

"I can't stay there, Sully. I'll feel guilty, like I'm intruding."

"You ain't intrudin', Dr. Mike." Michaela looked away.

"It's not right, Sully. It's just not right to live in a place, knowing you had a family there once. I won't feel right."

"Why? They're the past, Michaela. We're the present and the future. Abagail wouldn't begrudge it." Michaela sighed heavily.

"Sully, what was she like?"

"Abagail?"

"Yes. Will you tell me about her?" Sully looked away. "If it's too painful, you don't have to."

"No. You should know about her," Sully replied. Clearing his throat. "I met Abagail when I first came here. It took me awhile to fall in love with her because she was always yellin' at me. I didn't know why until I found out that her pa, Loren, didn't want her to have anything to do with me. He told her he'd have me arrested if she had anything to do with me." Sully laughed a little. "She was young and foolish. She didn't know that I couldn't be arrested for just talkin' to her. But finally, she came around. We got married, and Loren shut her out. He regretted it after she was gone."

"I can imagine."'

"Abagail had the longest black hair I'd ever seen. I thought she was the prettiest lady I'd ever seen. I was young and I thought I was in love."

"You weren't?"

"I didn't really appreciate how much she loved me until after she and my little girl were gone. I loved her and I told her I did, but I was too young to know how to be a good husband and pa. But I never got the chance to make things better." He looked out the window of the stagecoach and Michaela put her hand on his.

"I didn't mean to bring up those memories. They seem painful for you."

"They are, but it's good that I remember them. I told myself that I could just let go of the past by movin' you into the homestead. I thought that by doin' that, I could forget about how I felt like I failed my family. The truth is, I'm always gonna remember that."

"You're right. You will always remember that. But you'll also remember that you were young then. Sully, you're a bit older now and you've found love again. I'm sure that Abagail would be happy that you've moved on."

"If she'd be happy for me movin' on, she wouldn't mind you movin' into the homestead." Michaela sighed.

"Do you really want me to live there?"

"I want you to live in my home. I ain't livin' there, but I built it. I know it's safe."

"If it'll make you feel better, Sully. I'll move into your homestead."

"You sure?" Michaela smiled.

"I'm sure. I think I was just worried about what moving into your homestead would mean. I was afraid of exactly what you were doing, blocking out the past. But I know how you're thinking. I'll move into the homestead."

"It ain't permanent. Someday I'm gonna build a bigger homestead.

"I know you will. But you don't have to rush."

"Rushin' seems to be what we do best." Michaela laughed and Sully pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you." They kissed softly and sat holding each other for the rest of the stagecoach ride into Colorado Springs. The start of their new life was just around the corner, and they were both hopeful of what it was going to bring.


	2. Welcome to Colorado Springs

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Colorado Springs**

The stagecoach rolled into Colorado Springs like clockwork, bringing in dust from the prairie, and pulling up even more dust from the street. Michaela looked around at her surroundings before the stagecoach halted. The coachmen started to unload the luggage while Sully got out of the coach.

"Hey Sully!" came the voice of a young blonde boy of around eight years of age.

"Hey Brian," Sully said, picking the boy up.

"Did ya have fun in Boston?"

"More fun than I thought I'd have," he said with a chuckle. He tousled Brian's hair and put the boy down. He ran off yelling. "Matthew! Sully's back!" Some of the townsfolk gathered around the stagecoach as Sully extended a hand. Everyone saw a lacy white gloved hand accept his. The contrast of the lacy white glove against Sully's tanned hands had everyone whispering.

"Who is she? Where did she come from? Isn't she fancy!" were some of the whispers before anyone actually saw Michaela's face. Brian came running back, tugging on a taller, older boy's hand. A girl followed behind them. They were all three blonde and they had some of the same features. Michaela could conclude that the other two children were Matthew and Colleen Cooper. Matthew looked to be about fifteen while Colleen appeared a bit younger, possibly twelve.

Michaela stepped out of the stagecoach, and Sully put his hands on her waist as she jumped down. To the townsfolk, she was the fanciest thing they'd ever seen. Most of them probably hadn't been out of Colorado Springs in years.

An older man was staring over in their direction, sweeping off the porch in front of a general store. Michaela realized that he was Loren Bray, the man who used to be Sully's father-in-law.

"Your dress sure is pretty," the blonde Cooper girl said with a smile.

"Thank you," Michaela replied with a nod and a smile.

"Who is she, Sully?" Brian asked.

"This is Dr. Michaela Quinn," he announced. Murmurs and gasps came from the crowd. None of them had heard of a lady doctor before.

"Are you a real doctor?" Matthew asked with surprise.

"Yes I am. I graduated from the Women's Medical School of Pennsylvania. They said I was a doctor when they gave my diploma and a license to practice medicine."

"I didn't know ladies could be doctors," Colleen replied.

"Dr. Mike, this is Brian, Colleen, and Matthew Cooper," Sully said, pointing the children out. "Brian, will ya go fetch your ma?"

"Sure!" he replied. He hurried off to do as Sully asked. From what Michaela could see, little Brian worshipped the ground Sully walked on. Sully picked up Michaela's suitcases and carried them over toward the boarding house. Colleen and Matthew followed behind. Matthew took one of the cases from Sully and as soon as they got to the porch, a middle-aged woman with dark hair came out drying her hands on her apron.

"See ma! She came with Sully." Brian looked up at Michaela. "Are you from Boston?"

"Yes I am," she answered with a grin.

"Well my lands!" Charlotte exclaimed with a chuckle. The crowd who had been standing around the stagecoach was now slowly making it's way over toward Widow Cooper's Boarding House. "We ain't seen anyone like you around here in a long time! It's been at least ten years!"

"I was wonderin' if you had a spare room? Dr. Mike needs a place to stay while I fix up the old homestead."

"It's about time you did somethin' with that piece of land, Sully," Charlotte said with a chuckle. "I've got a few rooms, so you've got a choice. So, Dr. Mike, is it?"

"Yeah! I told ya she was a real doctor," Brian said with a nod. Michaela grinned at the enthusiasm of the child.

"Well, you're a breath of fresh air for me then. Everybody's comin' 'round tryin' to get me to treat 'em for whoopin' cough and such when Jake can't fix 'em. But I keep tellin' 'em that I ain't a doctor, just a midwife."

"It's nice to meet you, Widow Cooper," Michaela said, extending her hand to shake the respectable midwife's.

"Please call me Charlotte." Charlotte took Michaela's hand and shook it. She smiled and looked at her boys. "Brian, help your brother take the doc's luggage upstairs."

"You really think they're gonna accept her as a doctor?" Matthew asked, gesturing toward the crowd outside.

"Well, they ain't got much of a choice, now have they?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. Matthew shrugged and Brian helped him take Michaela's suitcases upstairs.

"I'm gonna go see Robert E. He's got Wolf."

"Wolf?" Michaela asked. "You didn't' tell me you had a wolf."

"I didn't?" Michaela laughed and shook her head.

"Oh. Uh, I have a wolf." They both laughed and Sully walked off toward Robert E's livery. As soon as Sully was out of earshot, Charlotte raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You two are sweet on each other?"

"More than that," Michaela confessed. "We're in love."

"Well my lands! The man's been all alone for a couple of years, and the first time he leaves, he comes back with a pretty girl who likes him back." Michaela giggled with the Widow Cooper as they walked inside with Colleen. Colleen closed the door and Michaela took off her gloves.

"But how can ya be in love when ya don't know him very well?" Colleen asked.

"It all happened so fast," Michaela replied. "But it's an incredibly long story." A knock came to the door and Colleen opened it.

"Afternoon Horace," she said with a smile. He tipped his hat to her.

"Colleen."

"Come on in, Horace," Charlotte invited.

"Sorry to bother ya, ma'am. You got a package from Denver. It's from the bank." Horace handed the envelope over to Charlotte. "I'm afraid it ain't good news."

"Oh, it seems that lots of things ain't good news these days. Horace, I'd like ya to me the new doctor, Michaela Quinn."

"Ma'am," he said with a smile. "You're really a doctor?"

"Yes I am," Michaela answered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Well, some folks don't like the fact that you're a doctor and a lady, but I say that as long as you can fix what needs fixin' you're a good enough doctor in my book."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela replied with a smile. Horace tipped his hat and left the boarding house. Charlotte sat down at her dinner table and opened the package from the Bank of Denver.

"Oh this couldn't have happened at a worse time." Michaela looked at Charlotte who stared at the documents before her. "They're foreclosin' on the boardin' house. They say I got until the next stagecoach pulls into to town to find another place to live."

"What? That's terrible!"

"Well, I figured it'd be comin' sooner or later. I'm gonna assume that Sully told you about my husband runnin' out. Well, he took off with all the money I had except for the money I hid under the books on our bookshelf. That money's gone now and I can't pay the mortgage. They're takin' it away."

"Oh Charlotte. Maybe I could pay you rent for staying here?"

"No. That's alright. I don't usually charge ladies to stay here. So, please just don't nothin' of it."

"But this is your home."

"I can see why Sully likes you so much. We've only known each other for three minutes and you're already offerin' a helpin' hand. Thanks but I can handle this on my own." Charlotte smiled at Michaela. Michaela wanted so much to be able to help, because from what Sully had told her, and from a first impression, she knew that this woman was a good person.

"Alright. I suppose I'll go find Sully." Michaela left and started off to find Sully. She found him standing near the livery. A large gray and white wolf sat loyally beside his master. Michaela walked over and stood beside Sully. He smiled and his eyes practically lit up when he saw her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Robert E., this is Dr. Mike. Dr. Mike, this is Robert E."

"Hello, Robert E."

"Dr. Mike," Robert E. said with a smile. "Ain't heard of a woman doctor before. I went to Jake lots of times but he can't figure out what's wrong with me."

"May I take a look at you?"

"You know what you're doin'?"

"The medical degree I have packed says I do," she replied with a chuckle. He looked nervously at Sully. Sully nodded.

"She's a good doctor. She saved Cloud Dancin's life."

"Well, alright," Robert E. replied. "I think I've got a case of the lumbago."

"Ah, arthritis," Michaela replied. She took Robert E.'s hands and nodded. "Your diagnosis is correct." She pulled out her medical bag and pulled out a small vile. "Take this a couple of times a day. It won't cure your arthritis, but it'll help with the pain."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll try that."

"Let me know how you feel in a few days?" she asked. Robert E. nodded. Sully put his hand on Michaela's back.

"Did you get everything taken care of at Widow Cooper's?"

"Yes. But she received bad news from the Bank of Denver. Apparently they're foreclosing on the boarding house. I offered to help her, but she won't take my money."

"Folks out here are more worried about pride than anything." AS they walked, Michaela breathed in the sweet mountain air. It was such a beautiful place. Sure, Boston was beautiful, but Boston didn't have the mountains in its view.

"That's Pike's Peak," Sully pointed out. "Folks try to climb it once every few years, but most of 'em never make it to the top."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Nope," Sully replied.

"Maybe we can try it together someday."

"Maybe," Sully replied with a nod. "But you gotta be in good health to even try it."

"Of course."

"Come on, let's walk out to the homestead. When we get back to town, you should get a horse or a wagon."

"Why don't we get the horse now?"

"Because, one, I doubt you know how to ride, and two, you need to get experience walkin' places." Michaela sighed and walked off with Sully. Wolf followed behind, and Michaela felt safe.

As they walked, Sully pointed out various things. Michaela listened intently, and she caught him staring at her often. She greatly appreciated the way he looked at her. He could make her feel wonderful with just one glance. After awhile, Sully held his hand out.

"Stop here."

"What—"

"Shh . . ." Michaela listened and she could hear bird calls close by.

"What's that?"

"The birds are doin' their matin' calls."

"Oh!" Michaela replied with a blush. She smiled and turned to Sully. "This place is beautiful, Sully."

"Just wait till you see the view from the homestead," he replied. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Sully kissed her softly. Every time they kissed, Michaela would be surprised by herself. Usually she was uptight about things like that. It wasn't as if she'd had experience with kissing before Sully, but she had always felt like there was a place and a time for it. But with Sully, it seemed as if everywhere and every time was right. Michaela's arms folded around Sully's neck, and he picked her up into her arms. She giggled with delight and stared into his eyes.

"Sully!"

"What?"

"You aren't carrying me all the way to the homestead, are you?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you wanted me to get used to walking everywhere." Sully sighed and put her down. Michaela grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I can't wait to see it, Sully."

"Well, it ain't much, but it'll do until I can build somethin' bigger."

"And when you talk about building something bigger, do you mean for me . . . or for us?"

"For us."

"But Sully, I don't think that's very appropriate."

"We won't be livin' in it together until we're married."

"What makes you think we're going to get married?" she asked, her cheeks blushing as they continued on toward the homestead.

"Well, it's a little soon, but someday I'm gonna propose to ya."

"Really?"

"Yep. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't wanna rush anymore. I wanna take it nice and easy." Michaela grinned in appreciation.

"Well, if we take it nice and easy, I'm sure I'll be willing to say yes." They walked on in silence, and Michaela was almost certain that she'd say yes even if Sully didn't wait. Their courtship was probably the most unorthodox Michaela had ever known, but she didn't care. Being ordinary was boring. Her whole childhood had been ordinary, and now that she was a grown adult, she wanted to have adventures, and where better to start than with a handsome mountain man?

After a few more minutes of walking, Sully and Michaela entered a clearing where they stood before a humble homestead. A board on the side wall was loose and there was a broken window. The lock on the door needed fixing, but Michaela immediately thought it was charming.

"Sully, this is wonderful."

"You're kiddin'?"

"No. I'm not. This is the most charming place I've ever seen. I appreciate you wanting me to stay here."

"Well, I'll get it fixed up and it'll be almost as good as new. It ain't much but it's a place to sleep." Michaela kissed Sully softly.

"Will you show me around?" She held her hand out and Sully took it. They walked hand and hand around the land that Sully owned. It was a beautiful area, and Michaela couldn't help but daydream about the future with Sully as her husband. Yes, that was going to be awhile off, but she definitely wanted to be with him forever.


	3. Lessons

**Chapter 3: Lessons**

The next morning, Michaela woke at the crack of dawn when Brian came bounding into her room. She sat up in bed as he burst through the door.

"Mornin'! It's time to get up!"

"Good morning, Brian. What do you mean, it's time to get up? The sun has barely come up."  
"We got to do our chores," Brian replied.

"Brian!" Colleen scolded, coming in to get him. "Ma said not to wake her up!"

"Oops. I forgot," Brian said, looking down. "I'm sorry, Dr. Mike."

"It's alright," Michaela said with a laugh. "I suppose that since I'm up, I can help with the chores."

"No, you don't have to," Colleen replied. "Ma said to let you sleep."

"That's alright. I could use to learn a few things." Brian and Colleen looked at each other.

"You never did chores?" Brian asked, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I haven't done a lot of things in my life."

"But you're a doctor. I'd say you've done a lot."

"Yes. In that respect I have, but it's the little things that make life more important."

"What kind of things?"

"Things like cooking and cleaning, and horseback-riding."

"You've never ridden a horse?" Colleen asked.

"Never." Charlotte stormed into the room.

"Children! I told you to let the doctor get her rest!"

"They're alright, Charlotte."

"Sorry ma," the children said in unison.

"Get back to your chores." Colleen and Brian left and Michaela got out of bed feeling surprisingly happy. Normally she would have been irritated to be woken up, but then again, she normally didn't sleep in, and was usually leaving for the hospital around this time. "I'm sorry 'bout that, doc."

"Don't worry about it," Michaela said with a laugh. "I have to admit that I don't know much about cooking or housekeeping. I probably need to learn how to ride a horse too."

"Oh heavens," Charlotte said with a laugh. "Well, I have some expectin' ladies to see this morning. Why don't you come with me and meet them? After that, we'll have breakfast and I'm sure you are meetin' Sully this afternoon."

"Yes. I promised him that I'd meet him at the homestead."

"Well, the children and I will take you out there and help you clean the place up while he's workin' on it."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Charlotte nodded and left the room, closing the door to give Michaela some privacy. Michaela smiled and sat down on her bed. She was so happy that she didn't have to listen to her mother's constant arguing in the morning. Yes, she loved her mother, but a person could only take so much negativity from another person before it got old.

Michaela tried not to dress up too much for the day. She knew that if she was going to fit in with the townsfolk, she would have to look a little more like a pioneer and a little less like a wealthy career woman from Boston. Sure, she was a wealthy career woman from Boston, but apparently most folks weren't too excited about having a working woman in town. She had actually heard a few men whispering, saying their wives better not get any ideas from the "new lady doctor."

As soon as she had on her most modest dress, Michaela joined Charlotte, Matthew, Colleen, and Brian in the main room.

"You look real pretty, Dr. Mike," Brian said with a smile.

"Well, thank you Brian. What a wonderful start to a beautiful morning."

"Now you kids go on about your chores. Me and the doc are gonna go visit with some ladies. Matthew, you're in charge."

"I'll get breakfast ready. When will you be home, ma?" Colleen asked.

"We should be home in a couple of hours. Don't let Brian spoil his breakfast with candy."

"I can't, ma. I ate it all last night and spoiled my dinner, remember?" Charlotte chuckled and sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." Brian laughed and hurried off to do his chores. Michaela and Charlotte started off toward Emily Donovan's home.

After meeting a few of the town's expecting women, Charlotte had gotten their husbands to agree to let Dr. Mike help with the births. The husbands didn't like the fact that there was a lady doctor, but Charlotte told them that the doctor might come in handy in case there were complications. As they were walking back toward the boarding house, Charlotte was relating tales of births she had attended.

"Were you there when Abagail died?" Michaela asked. Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes I was. I remember it like it was yesterday. Matthew was out doin' some odd jobs for Olive, Mr. Bray's sister. Colleen was helpin' Brian with his alphabet. I was outside sweepin' off the porch when Sully came runnin' up with that wolf right behind him. He told me I had to come quick because Abagail was hurtin'. He said Abagail knew it was time for the baby. I grabbed some blankets and told Colleen to go over to the general store, wait with Loren, and let him know Abagail was havin' the baby. I remember when I got to the homestead, Abagail was lyin' in bed, and she was as pale as the bed sheets. Sully told me he hadn't wanted to leave her, but he knew somethin' was wrong. There was blood all over, and I told him to wait outside. Abagail struggled with the delivery, but after an hour or so, the baby was born. It wasn't breathin', but somehow I managed to get her a cryin'." Charlotte shook her head. Abagail was real weak, so I put the baby down in the cradle her pa made for her because I had to help her ma. I had seen the bleedin' in some ladies before, but never as badly as in Abagail. I remember her smilin' when she saw the baby, but she never got to hold her."

"That must have been terrible for you."

"Abagail whispered somethin' to me before she went unconscious. She told me to take care of the baby in case she didn't make it. She wanted me to tell Sully she loved him."

"And did you tell him?"

"Yes. I did. Loren found out how poorly Abagail was doin', and he felt guilty for shuttin' her out. He got Robert E. to hitch up a wagon, and he wanted me to accompany him to Denver with her and the baby. He didn't want Sully goin', but Sully insisted. Loren wanted to help his girl, and he thought that goin' away to find a doc would help. The baby was all right until later than evenin'. I had left the children with Miss Olive, and I held the baby in the back of the wagon. Sully held her once or twice, but most of the time, he was tryin' to get Abagail to wake up. Abagail died before we got to Denver. The baby must have gotten too cold or too hungry because she died shortly after her ma did."

"I wish I could have met her. From the way Sully speaks about her, she must have been an amazing woman."

"She sure was. Loren regrets turnin' his back on her when she married Sully. He visits her and the baby every Sunday after church services. Sully does too, but he and Loren stay out of each other's ways."

"Perhaps if I'd have been here, I could have saved her life and the baby's."

"Maybe," Charlotte said with a nod. "But if that would have happened, you and Sully never would have fallen in love with each other."

"That's true," Michaela replied.

"Maybe Abagail's dyin' was part of God's plan to get you two together."

"It's not fair," Michaela replied. "I hope Abagail didn't die just so Sully and I could find each other."

"You know, sometimes I think Abagail knew that she and Sully shouldn't have married so young. She loved him, but I don't think she knew what love was yet. When I see the way Sully looks at you, it's like no other woman exists. It's amazin' how quickly you both found love, but I think that's a blessin'. You and Sully seem to be meant for each other. Never let him go, doc. He's a good man."

"I know he is. He's the most compassionate and kind man I have ever met besides my father. He's wonderful with your children." Charlotte nodded. "Do you think he really wants to get married again?"

"I don't know, but by the way he looks at you, I think it's safe to say he'll be a marryin' man before ya know it." Michaela grinned. "What?" Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "He's already asked you, hasn't he?"

"No, not exactly. He's told me he wants to marry me someday, but he wants to take it nice and slow now."

"That sounds like Sully. He's a real gentleman. He may not look like he's got the manners, but he's the biggest sweetheart you'll ever meet." Michaela sighed as she and Charlotte rounded the corner.

"Mornin' ladies," came a voice from behind. Charlotte and Michaela turned. A rough-looking longhaired man stood on the porch of the town's saloon with a cigar in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Charlotte cleared her throat.

"Mornin' Hank. Have you met the new doctor? This is Dr. Michaela Quinn." Hank looked Michaela up and down, and she felt like she was under her own microscope.

"I heard we got ourselves a lady doctor. She takin' over for ya?"

"I do a lot more than deliver babies," Michaela responded. "I help people; cure them. Charlotte is the midwife of Colorado Springs, and I am the doctor."

"Ain't what everyone says. Most folks would rather go see Jake than a woman doctor," Hank said with a smirk.

"That's because they don't know any better." Charlotte led Michaela over to the livery. Robert E. was already setting up shop for the day.

"Good morning, Robert E."

"Mornin', Dr. Mike. Mornin' Widow Cooper.":

"How are you feeling today?"

"That medicine you gave me seems to be workin' real good. Thanks. How can I pay ya?"

"You can give her a good price on a good horse," Charlotte suggested. "She'll be needin' one to make her rounds on."

"Well you got quite a selection to pick from. I can fix ya up with a good wagon too."

"Thank you. That would be nice." Michaela smiled at Robert E and made her choice of horses very carefully. She finally settled on an old horse, which she though "had heart." As soon as Robert E. hitched up the wagon, Michaela paid him and she and Charlotte went back to the boarding house.

Breakfast was already on the table, and Brian was already sitting at the table, waiting as patiently as an eight-year-old boy could. Matthew came into the room after having washed up.

"Everything smells wonderful," Michaela said to Colleen.

"Thank you," the girl blushed. "Ma taught me how to cook, and I just love doin' it."

"You're very good at it," Michaela replied. "Maybe you could open a café someday."

"Oh no, my little girl has already made up her mind. Tell Dr. Mike what you wanna be," Charlotte said with a laugh.

"I want to be an actress. I want to travel and be in plays. I've always dreamed of playin' Juliet. Ma used to read Romeo and Juliet to me before bed at night."

"Only the good parts," Charlotte replied, raising an eyebrow. Michaela chuckled.

"I believe you would make a wonderful Juliet, Colleen," Michaela replied. Everyone began to eat, and Michaela felt so happy to be able to share a meal over an interesting conversation that wasn't about medicine or politics. Nobody argued at the dinner table, and she seemed more at home there than she ever did in Boston.

"Ma, are we goin' anywhere today?" Brian asked.

"We're goin' to help Dr. Mike clean up Sully's homestead."

"Will Sully be there?" Charlotte shrugged and looked at Michaela.

"He should be. He's fixing it up so I can live there," Michaela replied with a smile.

"Oh. So you won't be livin' with us very long?"

"Brian, we ain't gonna be livin' here very long," Matthew replied.

"Matthew, this isn't the time to be talkin' 'bout this," Charlotte warned.

"Are we gonna be homeless?" Brian asked.

"No, darlin'," Charlotte replied. "We'll find a way."

"We could stay with Dr. Mike at the new homestead," Brian suggested.

"Brian, that's enough," Charlotte replied. Michaela could sense that Charlotte was becoming stressed about the entire situation. She looked like a woman who bottled things up and let them eat at her from the inside. "We ain't talkin' bout this over breakfast."

"When are we gonna talk about it? We can't exactly wait until the last minute. We have to move in less than a week."

"Matthew, please," Charlotte scolded. Tears came to her eyes and she got up from the table. "Excuse me." She walked outside and the children sat there not knowing what to do. Michaela got up. She walked outside to find Charlotte standing on the porch, her hand resting on a post. She was fighting back the tears, and she seemed to be doing an excellent job.

"Charlotte?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, doc."

"I told you I'd help if you needed me to."

"I don't need your help!" Charlotte exclaimed. Michaela jumped slightly and Charlotte shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at ya. I've just been worryin' about the children and finances. I wish I would have been able to make that payment."

"There's still time."

"Not for me," Charlotte replied. She chuckled a little. Michaela furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte looked at Michaela and smiled a little. It wasn't a happy smile though, not even an amused one. It was sad and full of worry.

"I'm not sure exactly what I mean, but I know I'm sick. I've been sick for a while, and I've been tryin' to keep my family fed and clothed. I suppose I shoulda spent more money on the boardin' house."

"Charlotte? You're sick?"

"My ma died when I was young, and my pa died before I was born. I went to live with my aunt, and she told me my ma had cancer. I'm pretty sure that's what I've got."

"Oh God," Michaela whispered, shaking her head.

"I've tried prayin', askin' God how he could take me away from my little ones when they don't even have a pa. But, I know God's got a plan for everyone."

"Charlotte, do you want me to examine you?"  
"No. I know I've got it. The same things are happenin' to me that happened to my ma'. I've gone my whole life without seein' a doc, and I don't wanna start now when I know I'm nearin' the end. The only thing I regret the most is not havin' more time with my children. Brian's still a little boy and Colleen's turnin' into a woman. Matthew's a man now, and he's got his heart set on bein' the man of the house. They don't even know I'm sick. I haven't let on yet."

"Charlotte, maybe I can help you." Charlotte shook her head.

"If God gave me this for a reason, I think I ought to just accept it. We best get in there and finish' eatin' before we head out to the homestead." Charlotte dried the few tears that had fallen, and she walked back into the boarding house. Michaela watched after her, and she began to wonder what she should do. Should she try to be a doctor or just be a friend to Charlotte?

Matthew had loaded up Michaela's new wagon with a few chickens and some furniture Michaela purchased from the mercantile. Michaela wouldn't be moving in yet, but it wasn't too early to get a few things moved into the homestead.

Charlotte and helped Michaela drive the wagon while the horse pulled it along, and promised her that later, she'd help her actually learn how to ride. As soon as they arrived at the homestead, Michaela could see Sully's wolf sniffing around outside. Matthew helped Michaela down, and she hurried up to the porch. She opened the door and saw Sully working on the loose board on the wall. She smiled.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. Sully looked up at the love of his life, put down his hammer, and stood up.

"Mornin'," he replied. Michaela hurried over to him and he pulled her into a warm embrace. They kissed for a moment before Brian ran in.

"Hey Sully!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Brian," Sully laughed. Sully picked the boy up.

"I missed you," Michaela whispered. Sully grinned a bit.

"I missed you too." They had been so used to having each other around after having been on a train together for several days in a row. Charlotte and Colleen walked in. "What's goin' on?"

"It's time to give the doctor a lesson in cleanin'," Charlotte said with a smile.

"You don't know how to clean?" Sully asked with an amused look on his face. Michaela folded her arms and shrugged.

"She don't know how to ride a horse or cook either," Brian replied.

"Really?" Sully asked. "I figured about the horse thing."

"We had servants. You know that," Michaela replied. Sully chuckled and put Brian down.

"I'll let you ladies work in here. Brian, you wanna come help me outside?"

"Sure!" Brian exclaimed. Sully leaned over to give Michaela a kiss on the cheek before he and Brian headed outside. For the rest of the morning, Colleen and Charlotte helped Michaela learn the fine art of cleaning, something that Michaela had never had to do for herself except for when it came to cleaning her medical supplies.

All the while Charlotte and Colleen were teaching Michaela, Michaela couldn't help but think about Charlotte and how she so very much wanted to help her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that Charlotte was the first person who truly accepted her, besides Sully, from Colorado Springs, and she didn't want to stand aside and do nothing while such a good person submitted to her illness and refused treatment. Something had to be done, and Michaela wanted to make certain that Charlotte really had an illness so she could talk to her about it.

She had seen several people stricken with cancer, but none of them had been someone she was starting to get to know on a personal basis. Michaela wanted to do something, but she knew Charlotte wouldn't have it. She barely knew the woman, but she knew Charlotte was bull-headed like her and wouldn't let anyone try to tell them what to do. Charlotte's voice snapped Michaela out of her thoughts.

"Dr. Mike, are you payin' attention to me?"

"Oh. Yes. Go on, Charlotte," Michaela replied. Charlotte laughed a bit.

"You must be thinkin' 'bout Sully."

"Yes. I suppose so," Michaela replied quietly. All she wanted to do was help Charlotte, but how was she supposed to do that when Charlotte didn't want to be helped?


	4. A New Patient

**Chapter 4: A New Patient**

After several hours of trying to ride the horse, Michaela was about to give up. She had never given up on anything in her life, but this was the closest she had come. Charlotte had taken the children home and Sully promised the Widow Cooper he would take care of teaching Michaela how to ride. Well, two hours later, the horse was grumpy and not cooperating, and so was Michaela.

"Maybe we should try this tomorrow," Sully suggested as Michaela dusted off her skirt for the thirtieth time. "You're gonna end up breakin' somethin'."

"I'm fine. I'm not going to give up. I can't give up." Her face was flushed with determination, and her muscles were sore and tense. Sully sighed and shook his head.

"You've gotta be the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"Well, that's one thing I know I got from my mother," Michaela replied. "But my father's stubborn too." Sully took Michaela's hand.

"Alright, we're tryin' this one more time today, and if you don't get it, we'll try again tomorrow. Deal?"

"You're bargaining with me?"

"Yep. Got a problem with it?"

"I suppose not," Michaela replied.

"Alright." Michaela grabbed onto the saddle horn with one hand, took Sully's hand with her other, and put her left foot into the stirrup. Sully hoisted her up, and she settled into the saddle. "Whoa . . ." The horse snorted, but stood still.

"Alright, now tug on the reigns gently."

"This coming from a man who doesn't ride horses," Michaela replied.

"I don't know how," he replied. "I'm afraid of 'em."

"What?!" Michaela asked, nearly falling off of her horse.

"Yep."

"Then what on earth are you doing trying to teach me how to ride?"

"I wanted to spend some time alone with ya. We ain't had much of a chance since we got here."

"I'm sorry. I've been terribly preoccupied."

"I know," Sully replied. He took the horse's reigns and started to lead the horse as Michaela managed to get him into a steady walk. "Hey, you're doin' it!"

"And I'm not falling off," Michaela said with amazement in her eyes. Sully let go of the horse's reigns, and Michaela managed to get the horse to turn and walk in a circle. She circled around and around Sully with a big, proud smile plastered on her face. "I did it!"

"You sure did. That's what you get for not givin' up," Sully replied. "You want down?"

"I can do it myself," she replied. She tugged back on the reigns, and the horse halted. She started to dismount but lost her footing. Sully caught Michaela and held onto her tightly.

"I gotcha." Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes and smiled gratefully.

"Yes you do," she whispered. Sully leaned in and kissed Michaela, and she returned the favor. Sully's hand caressed her cheek while his other arm pulled her close to him. Her arms snaked around his neck and they pulled each other as close as they could, kissing and caressing one another, not wanting to let go. Michaela finally came to her senses and broke away from the kiss reluctantly.

"What's the matter?"

"I just think that . . . well, you said you wanted to take it slow," Michaela said with a blushing smile. Sully sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything about kissin', did I?" He started to kiss her again, but she pulled away with a giggle.

"Sully!"

"Alright," he grumbled. He kissed her cheek. "Come on, I'll take ya back into town."

"Will you join us for dinner?"

"You think Charlotte will mind?"

"She told me to invite you," Michaela replied.

"Well, then I'd be honored to have you on my arm," Sully replied. He held his arm out to her and Michaela linked hers with his. As they walked in silence, Michaela became consumed with thoughts of Charlotte. She was worried about her, and she needed to talk to someone about it. Charlotte wasn't her patient, but Michaela still felt like what was said between her and Charlotte earlier that afternoon had been in confidence.

"Sully? I'm worried about someone. They're sick, but they don't want my help. They just want to die."

"Who are ya talkin' about?"  
"I can't say," Michaela replied. "But I really want to help them."

"Would it help if you did?" Michaela shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably not. But I would feel better if I tried something."

"Have you talked to this person?"

"I've tried, Sully. They just don't want to hear it."

"Sounds like you gotta respect their wishes. If they're ready to accept dyin', you can't change their minds."

"Why not?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Because you can't change people."

"I don't believe that," Michaela replied, folding her arms. "I believe that you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah, but some people won't change if they ain't willin' to."

"I can at least try, can't I?"

"I s'pose," Sully replied. "Just don't be too surprised when you don't get anywhere with 'em." They continued on, but Michaela seemed a bit agitated. "Look, I didn't mean to upset ya, but you gotta realize that these people out here aren't exactly like they are in Boston."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't like standing by knowing I might be able to do something for this person, maybe to help them live a little longer." Sully put his arm around Michaela's shoulders and pulled her close as they walked. "I still don't agree with you. I think you can change some people if they want to be changed."

"Well, that's just it. They gotta want to be changed."

"What about you? Is there anything about you that you want changed?"  
"Why? Do you want to try to change me?"

"No," Michaela replied quickly. "I fell in love with you just the way you are. But I still don't know you completely."

"Well, we can't know each other completely. I don't think it's possible." Michaela shrugged and she and Sully continued on in silence.

The next afternoon, Michaela walked into Mr. Bray's mercantile to buy some flour for Charlotte. Charlotte had run out and she was in the middle of making lunch, so Michaela offered to take a trip to the store down the street.

"Good morning, Mr. Bray."

"Dr. Mike," he grumbled.

"I need to buy a sack of flour for Charlotte," Michaela replied. Loren nodded and put a sack of flour down on the counter. "That's two pounds, so you owe me eight cents." Michaela handed him the coins and took the sack of flour. She noticed Loren limping.

"Mr. Bray? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. He leg buckled under him and he fell. Michaela rushed to his side, putting down the sack of flour. She tried to examine Mr. Bray's leg but he pushed her away. "I'm fine! Besides, even if I wasn't, I'd go to Jake before seein' a woman doctor."

"Well, that nasty cut on your leg looks rather infected. I suppose you could go without treatment, but pretty soon that's going to develop gangrene and that leg will have to come off." Loren's eyes went wide.

"You mean you'd have to cut it off?!" he asked. "You ain't touchin' my leg!"

"Alright. Suit yourself," Michaela replied quickly, standing up and taking her sack of flour into her arms. "If you notice it starting to change colors or do anything unusual, you might want to come find me. I doubt Mr. Slicker has the right kind of medication to take care of that." Michaela left and Loren stood up slowly. Grace walked into the mercantile and saw Mr. Bray on the floor.

"Loren, what on earth are you doin'?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he replied.

"That leg still botherin' ya?"

"It's fine."

"Let me have a look," Grace replied.

"Leave it alone!" Loren hollered. Grace knelt down and looked at Loren's leg, lifting up his pant leg. She gasped when she saw the gash on his leg.

"Loren! That's infected! You need to get that looked at!"

"It's fine. I'll go over to Jake's."

"I ain't so sure that's a good idea, but I am sure that if you don't get that fixed, that leg's gonna have to come off. I've seen somethin' like this on Miss Olive's cowboys plenty of times. Jake ain't gonna be able to help ya. He'll only make it worse. Believe me. Remember Ed?"

"Yeah. He was that fella that got his leg caught in that fence."

"Yeah. He went to Jake for some fixin' and ended up losin' that leg." Loren swallowed hard. "Do you want me to take you over to see the lady doctor?"

"I s'pose," Loren grumbled. "But if that leg has to come off, you'll see what I mean about how women shouldn't be allowed to practice medicine. It just ain't natural!" After a few moments pause, he grumbled again. "Oh just get me over to the boardin' house." Loren stood and leaned on Grace as she helped him hobble over to Widow Cooper's. Grace knocked on the door and Brian answered.

"Hey Mr. Bray! Miss Grace!"

"What's goin' on?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, Charlotte, Loren's bein' stubborn. Can we see Dr. Mike?"

"She's upstairs, Brian go fetch her."

"Yes ma," he replied. He hurried upstairs and Grace helped Loren sit down. A few minutes later, Michaela appeared downstairs and walked over to Loren with her medical bag in hand. She rolled up Loren's pant leg and started to work on the wound. Loren winced in pain right from the start.

"What are you doin' to me?"

"I'm putting something on it to kill the infection and stop it from spreading." All the while Michaela was treating Loren, he was hollering in pain. Sully heard the commotion from outside as he was heading over to Robert E's. He quickly turned and hurried over to the boarding house to find out what was going on. He saw that the door was partway open, and when he stepped inside, he saw Michaela kneeling on the floor treating Loren's leg.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. Loren looked up quickly.

"Get outta here! It ain't your business!"

"I could hear ya screamin' all the way outside. I had to come see what was goin' on."

"Well you seen it ain't ya? Now leave!" Loren yelled. Michaela looked up at Sully sympathetically.

"Perhaps it's best if you wait outside." Sully nodded and walked out to wait on the porch. Grace left the boarding house and went to join Sully.

"You know, he's just hurtin' right now. I ain't been here too long, but I've heard about Abagail and your baby," Grace said gently. "Sully, we don't know each other too well, but over the past week or so, I've gotten to know that Loren doesn't really hate you. He's upset with himself because he turned his back on Abagail when she married you. He's upset because you got to spend the last few years of Abagail's life with her while he was busy ignorin' her."

"If that's the reason, why doesn't he just say it?"

"Sully, you know men. You're one of 'em, ain't ya? He's too proud to admit that he was wrong. He's embarrassed."

"Well, he shouldn't have turned his back on Abagail. She was never the same after he shut her out of his life." Sully walked off and Grace sighed heavily. Michaela walked out but only saw Grace on the porch.

"Well, I can save his leg," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She looked around. "Where did Sully go?"

"He walked off toward the graveyard," Grace said, gesturing in that general direction. "I'm gonna go help Loren hobble over toward the mercantile." Grace disappeared inside of the boarding house while Michaela walked off toward the graveyard. She figured she wouldn't disturb Sully, but she wanted to be there for him when he was finished. She quietly sat down on the steps of the church and watched as Sully knelt at his wife and daughter's graves. He was so silent; so still as he stared at the headstones. Michaela didn't think Sully was a praying man, but she knew he believed Abagail and the baby were somewhere where they could hear his thoughts.

Michaela waited for about ten minutes before she saw Sully get up. As soon as he was past the fence of the graveyard, she stood and he saw her. He didn't seem angry for her being there. He looked a bit relieved. She walked over to him and he held his arms out, collecting her in an embrace.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Me? I'm more worried about you," Michaela replied.

"You just looked like you needed some holdin'," Sully explained.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you," Michaela replied with a smile. Sully leaned down and pressed a kiss to Michaela's soft lips. His lingered over hers for a moment before they pulled away and locked each other in another hug. "Loren doesn't mean what he says, Sully."

"I know that," Sully replied. "But sometimes I can't help but agree with him."

"You know I don't think Abagail's death was your fault. I think it was just her time." Sully shrugged.

"Maybe it was. But there ain't no talkin' to Loren. Believe me. I tried a million times to get him to talk to me. If his wife Maude were still alive, she woulda made him listen. But she ain't here, and she wasn't even here to defend Abagail to Loren."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen," Michaela promised. Sully nodded and he kissed her cheek. He took her hand and led her back into town, knowing that Michaela was the one person he could count on. She was his life now, and he was thankful to have her.


	5. A Promise to Keep

**Chapter 5: A Promise to Keep**

A few days had passed, and it was Thursday morning. The stagecoach would be pulling into town in the morning, and Charlotte had no place to go with the children. She hadn't spoken about moving, and Michaela was sure that the woman had no intention of moving. A banker would be coming and there was nothing Charlotte could do to persuade him to let her keep the boarding house. Michaela was bound and determined that she would pay for the boarding house. She knew Charlotte would have nothing to do with it, but she didn't care. As long as she and the children had a place to stay, that was all that mattered.

Michaela was preparing to move into Sully's old homestead. She was apprehensive about leaving Charlotte and the children, especially when Charlotte was starting to grow weaker. She wouldn't let on, but Michaela could see it in the way she acted. It was obvious that Charlotte was in severe discomfort, but when Michaela would offer to help her, she would smile and politely decline. It was obvious that Charlotte was worried about the banker coming to town to kick her out of her own home, but she was more concerned for the children. Charlotte knew that if worse came to worse, the new doctor would board the children for a few days while she figured something out.

Colleen was spending an increasing amount of time with the new doctor in town. She admired Michaela's beautiful dresses and petticoats, her long light-brown hair, and her beautiful fair skin. Colleen had started to become self-conscious before Michaela arrived in town, noticing her blonde hair and her own pale features. She had wondered if boys liked that because most of the girls around town had darker complexions and hair. But once she saw heads turn in Michaela's direction, she knew that she wasn't ugly. She knew that someday, she was going to be like Michaela. She envied her in so many ways, and she was going to be a doctor like her. She knew that she had dreamt of being an actress, but actresses couldn't help people in the way doctors could.

Colleen hadn't indulged her new wishes to her mother yet, and she felt bad for admiring this new lady. It wasn't that she didn't admire her mother, of course she did, but Michaela was new, young, and someone she could talk to about things she didn't think she could talk to her mother about.

Brian and Matthew were out fishing while Michaela was packing up her things upstairs. Charlotte had gone to the mercantile to buy some sugar, so she had asked Colleen to go upstairs and help the doctor.

"Dr. Mike?" Colleen asked, knocking on the door of the doctor's room. Michaela smiled.

"Come in, Colleen," she said quickly. Colleen opened the door and stepped inside as Michaela was putting on of her Boston dresses in her suitcase.

"My that dress is pretty," Colleen said, feeling self-conscious about her own clothes now. Michaela smiled knowingly.

"This was a dress I had when I was your age," Michaela replied. "I don't know how it was still in my closet, but I grabbed it when I was packing to come out here. Would you like to have it?" Colleen's eyes lit up happily.

"You mean it?! I don't have to pay for it?"

"No. It's a gift? Would you like to have it?" Colleen nodded with excitement. Michaela handed her the dress. "Then it's yours."

"Oh thank you, Dr. Mike!" Colleen exclaimed. "Thank you!" She hugged Michaela and they both giggled together. Michaela loved spending time with Charlotte's children. She had learned that they were all very bright. There was no school in town, but Charlotte had taught her children well. Brian was learning how to read, Colleen was very bright. She knew her numbers and words very well. Matthew was very smart too, and he was working at Miss Olive's ranch while she was away. He liked being able to help his mother pay for things. He felt important, and he was the man of the house since his pa left.

"Colleen, would you like to help me bring some of my things out to the old homestead?" Michaela asked.

"Sure!" Colleen replied. "Just me and you?"

"If your mother doesn't mind. The boys are out fishing."

"I'll go ask her," Colleen replied. Michaela nodded and smiled as Colleen left with her new dress in hand. She put the last of her dresses in her suitcase and closed it up. Michaela sat on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes. She listened to all of the sounds around her. She could hear the horses trotting outside, snorting every so often. She could hear the children running and playing in the nearby meadow. The church bell rang and the laughter of some of Hank's saloon girls was heard over the clanging sound of Robert E.'s hammer and anvil.

Michaela's eyes flew open when she heard barking. She knew those barks. It was Wolf! She hurried over to the window and peered out. Sully was walking over toward the boarding house. Michaela quickly checked herself in the mirror, making sure her hair looked decent. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and hurried downstairs. Colleen hadn't returned from the mercantile with Charlotte yet, so when a knock came to the door, Michaela answered it. Sully was standing there with a handful of dandelions.

"Mornin'," he said with a nod. Michaela smiled and took the dandelions into her hand.

"Good morning, Sully." Michaela needed some fresh air, so she stepped out onto the porch. Wolf lay down on the porch lazily and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he yawned.

"You already eat breakfast?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, how about takin' a walk with me?"

"I've already asked Colleen to come with me to the homestead. I should be moving in this afternoon."

"It's all ready for ya," he replied. "Well, maybe some other time." Michaela could see the disappointment in his eyes. The truth was that she really wanted to spend all the time she could with him. She did enjoy the company of Charlotte's children, but when she was with Sully, she didn't feel like she had to be someone to look up to. She felt like she could be whatever she wanted to be; do whatever she wanted to do. Sully made her feel free.

"How about dinner tonight?"

"Here?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could eat dinner at the homestead. Just the two of us?" Michaela asked, her eyes full of hope. Sully couldn't resist those beautiful brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, running a finger along her jaw line. "Charlotte and Colleen have been giving me cooking lessons. I want to cook for you."

"You don't have to do that," he replied.

"I want to," she replied with a smile, looking up at him shyly. Sully smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Dinner sounds fine. I'll be there around dusk." Michaela nodded and Sully walked off, whistling for Wolf to follow.

Charlotte and Colleen came walking up the street, loose dirt soiling the bottoms of their skirts.

"Ma said I could go!" Colleen exclaimed.

"You're sure it's alright, Charlotte?" Michaela asked. Charlotte laughed.

"As long as you ladies take the wagon. I'm sure you've had enough of riding for a while." They all laughed and Colleen hurried in to help bring Michaela's things down. "Thank you for giving Colleen that dress. She really looks up to you, and now she can dress like you."

"You're sure it's alright? I didn't want to step on any toes," Michaela replied.

"It's good that there's another lady in Colleen's life," Charlotte replied. There was something distant in Charlotte's eyes, Michaela began to wonder what would happen if she did pass away.

Charlotte turned to walk into the boarding house when she stumbled backward and gripped a post to keep standing.

"Charlotte?" Michaela asked, putting her hand on her friend's back.

"I'm alright," Charlotte said sternly.

"Come on, let me get you inside." Michaela helped her friend into the boarding house. Charlotte sat down in her chair and Michaela knelt beside her.

"I'm fine, Dr. Mike."

"Please let me examine you," Michaela urged.

"Dr. Mike, I don't want you to."

"Why not?" Charlotte swallowed hard.

"Because I don't want to know. I don't want to know exactly what's wrong with me; what's takin' me away from my babies. I don't want to know how much time I have with 'em. Don't you understand?" Michaela swallowed hard. One the one hand, she understood what Charlotte was saying. She didn't think she'd want to know when she was going to die either, but on the other hand, she would want to know how much time she had left to make every day count.

"No. I don't understand. I want you to be well."

"I will be well as long as I know I'm makin' the days I got left count for somethin'. I want to go in peace, knowin' that my kids are happy and healthy. I don't want 'em bein' afraid for me. I don't want 'em worryin' about me every second of their day. They're young and they don't gotta know their ma's sick. Please respect my wishes and be my friend, not my doctor." Michaela took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Alright," she whispered. "But I'm not promising that if you get worse, I'll stand by. I'm not going to let you go without a fight, Charlotte." Charlotte smiled a bit and pulled Michaela into a hug.

"You're a good woman, Michaela. You and Sully are going to be very happy. You'll have children someday, and you'll understand how I feel now when you do." Michaela brushed tears out of her eyes as she pulled away. Colleen's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go," she said, pulling a bonnet on as she came through the door. Michaela smiled and cleared her throat.

"Let's go then," she replied. Colleen went outside first, and Michaela followed after giving Charlotte a worried glance. Charlotte only smiled in reassurance as Michaela walked out the door.

The evening arrived and Michaela was growing frustrated. She had escorted Colleen back into town and purchased some ingredients while she checked on Mr. Bray. But the ingredients she had purchased weren't coming together so nicely. The lovely dinner she had planned for Sully was burning, and the biscuits were as hard as stone.

Michaela opened the door to the homestead, letting the cool September air flow in while the black smoke from the burning food flowed out. It was nearly dusk and Sully would be there soon. She only prayed that her horrible cooking wouldn't burn the house down. He had worked so hard on restoring it for her, and plus, that wasn't her house originally.

The black smoke was starting to choke Michaela, so she stepped out onto the porch and took in a breath of cool mountain air. She sighed heavily and realized that the smoke was starting to billow up into the air. She became horrified when Sully came running up the trail in full pursuit as Wolf followed quickly behind him.

"Michaela!" he shouted. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing on the porch. A look of bewilderment spread over his face. "I saw smoke and I thought . . ."

"You thought the house was burning down?" Michaela asked. "No, that's just my cooking."

"Your cookin'?" he asked. "Nobody's that bad." Michaela laughed.

"Well, apparently I am," she replied. She groaned and sighed in frustration. She stepped off of the porch and walked over to greet Sully with a hug. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect. I didn't plan for this."

"The night ain't over yet," he replied. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand. "Let's go for a walk and let the smoke clear out. Did you put out the fire in the stove?" Michaela nodded. "Alright. C'mon. Stay, Wolf." Wolf ran toward the barn while Sully led Michaela into the woods.

"Sully, it's getting dark."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Michaela replied, leaning closer to Sully. He pulled off his brown leather coat and put it over Michaela's shoulders. "This is very warm."

"Cloud Dancin's wife Snow Bird made it for me years ago. It helps keep out the cold."

"Sully?" Michaela asked softly, her fingers softly rubbing the palm of Sully's hand.

"Hmm?"

"Show me where you live." Sully looked into her eyes, the darkness of the night settling in around them, making it hard for him to see her.

"You sure you want to see it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she whispered. "Sully, I want to know more about you. I feel like I know everything about you, but I know that isn't true."

"I really don't have a home. I live in several places, but I don't call any of 'em home." They walked hand-in-hand in silence for a while until they came upon a small lean-to. There were blankets and pots and pans. It was a humble little dwelling, which Michaela thought was charming. Sully leaned down and started a fire. He spread a blanket out for Michaela to sit on, and he sat with her too. They joined hands and sat across from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"This is it?"

"Mmm," he mumbled, picking up a piece of straw and putting it in the corner of his mouth. Michaela reached up and touched Sully's face, gently running her fingers over his stubble-covered chin. The feeling of his hot skin against her fingers made her tremble. She gently pulled her fingers away, took the piece of straw from Sully's mouth, and leaned in to graze his lips with her own. She pulled back and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the firelight. Sully scooted himself over to sit behind Michaela, and he wrapped his arms around her. Michaela leaned against Sully's chest as his hands ran up and down her arms to warm them. Being in Sully's arms was the greatest feeling Michaela had ever felt. She wished she could stay there forever because she felt safer than she ever had before.

"Sully?" she asked, her heart pounding faster by the second. Her breathing was becoming heavy.

"Yeah?" he asked, feeling how fast her heart was beating as he held her so close.

"Will you make me a promise?" Sully swallowed hard and brought one of her hands up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there and she sighed with contentment.

"What kind of promise?"

"This might sound silly because this is a long way off."

"Nothing can sound silly if you're so serious about it," Sully noted. Michaela smiled a little and ran her hands against his arms as he had just done for her.

"Promise me that we'll bring our first child out here someday for a picnic under the stars." She looked up, seeing how clear and beautiful everything looked from Sully's camp. She heard him suck in a deep breath. She turned to look into his eyes. "I know we have to get married first, but I can't help but think about it, Sully. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You still want to marry me don't you?" Sully chuckled at how forward this beautiful woman was being.

"Michaela," he began. "I don't make a lot of promises if I don't think I can keep 'em. But I know that I'm going to marry you someday. We're going to have a family of our very own. So what you're askin' me to promise . . . I can do it. I promise that we'll bring our first child out here for a picnic under the stars." Michaela smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Sully, kissing him passionately, something she never would have done under normal circumstances. She never would have been so forward before she met him, but when she was with him, something new erupted inside of her, bringing out something she had never seen in herself. Sometimes it was frightening, but she knew Sully loved how much she loved him.

"Thank you Sully."

"There's nothin' to say thanks for. We're meant to be together, Michaela. It'll happen one way or another." Michaela kissed him again, but he pulled away reluctantly. He knew that if she didn't stop herself, he wouldn't be able to stop them from doing something they might regret. He wanted to wait until they were married. He wanted everything to be special for her because she was everything to him. Michaela leaned into Sully's arms, and they held each other, falling asleep together under the blanket of stars.


	6. Stagecoach

Chapter 6: Stagecoach 

Michaela woke at sunrise, surprised to find herself lying against Sully's chest under the stars. She was cold, but she didn't care. She had spent the entire night being held by Sully, and his arms had kept her warm all through the night. She wondered with her mother would think of her spending the entire night in the arms of a man whom she wasn't married to. Nothing had happened, but she knew her mother wouldn't have approved anyway.

Sully was still sleeping, and Michaela reluctantly slipped from his arms. For a moment, she felt as if she never wanted to return to town. She had the urge to stay in the seclusion of the woods for the rest of her life, living with Sully in private. But, she knew Charlotte and the children needed her, especially today. The stagecoach was coming along with a banker from Denver.

Sully felt Michaela's absence from his arms, and he opened his eyes. She was sitting beside him, smiling down at him like an angel from heaven. Her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders, draping down almost into her lap. Her eyes were bright full of happiness.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Mornin'," Sully replied, pulling Michaela down to him. She went willingly and kissed him passionately. His hands snaked through her hair and hers rested on his chest. She gently moved them to stroke his beautiful locks of hair. She pulled away slowly and stood up.

"We should be heading into town. The stagecoach is coming in today." Sully nodded in realization.

"The bank's takin' the boardin' house from Charlotte today."

"Not if I can help it."

"What are ya gonna do?"

"I'm going to try to convince the banker to give Charlotte an extension on the mortgage. If that doesn't work, I'm going to pay for it myself." Sully stood up.

"Charlotte won't like that."

"She can't be homeless, Sully. She's got three children to worry about."

"You gotta let her make that decision," Sully replied, taking her hands in his. "C'mon. I'll take you back to the homestead and hitch your wagon up." Michaela nodded and she and Sully walked off, hand in hand toward the homestead.

An hour later, Sully pulled the wagon up to the livery and helped Michaela out. Robert E. was setting up shop for the day.

"Robert E. how are you feeling today?" Michaela asked. He smiled at the doctor and nodded in her direction.

"I'm feelin' just fine, Dr. Mike."

"Good! Has the stagecoach arrived yet?"

"It'll probably be here in an hour." Michaela nodded.

"Thank you, Robert E." She turned to Sully. "I'm going to go check on Loren." Sully nodded and pulled his tomahawk out of his belt to sharpen it while Robert E. wasn't too busy. Michaela stepped up onto the porch of the mercantile. She saw Loren sitting down behind the counter. "Loren? How are you feeling today?"

"Never better," he replied bitterly.

"May I take a look at your leg?"

"No!"

"I need to check for infections."

"Last time you checked it, you said it was fine."

"Yes, but I want to keep a close eye out. Living out here with all of this dust and dirt, it could easily become infected."

"Well, why don't you go back to Boston where everything ain't so dirty?" Michaela sighed heavily.

"Loren, please just let me look at your leg."

"Oh, alright," he grumbled. Michaela came behind the counter, knelt beside Loren's leg, and pulled up his pant leg. After a few moments of close inspection, she rolled his pant leg down.

"Everything appears to be normal, and there are no signs of infection," she said with a smile." He nodded his appreciation.

"How much do I owe ya for everything?"

"Why don't you tell me what a fair price would be?" Michaela asked. He wrinkled his brows.

"You're the doctor."

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure what a fair rate would be. You set the price."

"Well, I'm a bit short on money right now, but I can credit five dollars to your account on anything you want."

"My account?"

"That's right, you ain't set up an account with me yet. If you buy from me, I can give you what you need and you won't have to pay me until later."

"That will be fine. Thank you Loren." Loren nodded and Michaela started off toward the boarding house. Colleen was sweeping the porch and Brian was playing with a few carved toys. Colleen smiled brightly when she saw Michaela.

"Dr. Mike!"

"Good morning, children," she replied with a warm smile. "Is your mother inside?"

"No, she went to the telegraph office."

"Oh?"

"She says she's got the money to pay the mortgage, and she's wirin' Denver."

"But the banker is supposed to be here today."

"She got a telegram last night, and the banker got delayed. So ma got the money together and she's wirin' it to Denver." At that moment, Charlotte came storming across the street.

"Charlotte?"

"I went to wire money to Denver, but they said I was too late. They're foreclosin' on the boardin' house. I've got to get out by noon today. There's a fella on the stagecoach."

"But you said he got delayed, ma," Colleen replied.

"It's another fella," she replied. "He's workin' with the law and the bank." Michaela took a deep breath. "Brian? Colleen? Sully brought Wolf to town this morning. He's over at Robert E.'s. Colleen, will you take Brian over there?" Colleen looked at Charlotte who nodded.

"Come on, Brian." Colleen took his hand and the children went away. Charlotte and Michaela stared at each other for a moment.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Charlotte, I have the money. I'll pay your mortgage."

"No!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I'll just find another place to live."

"You have three children to think about!"

"Don't tell me how to run my family! I told you not to act as my doctor, so don't act as my mentor either! Just be my friend and accept my decision."

"Alright," Michaela said with a shrug.

"Alright? Dr. Mike, you don't give up that easy. I ain't known you very long, but I know you're lyin'."

"You're right. I'll buy the boarding house. I could use it as a clinic. If you're just going to let them take it from you, you obviously don't want it." Michaela hoped that Charlotte could see what she was doing, and she did because she didn't miss a beat.

"You know that ain't true, Dr. Mike," Charlotte replied. "I've been livin' here since Ethan ran out on me. I've been doin' my best to raise these children." Michaela sighed.

"I know that, Charlotte. But can't you at least accept a little help?"

"I don't want charity, Dr. Mike. I've been doin' fine on my own."

"Please let me help you," Michaela replied. Charlotte shook her head.

"If you want to buy the boarding house as a clinic, be my guest." Charlotte walked into the boarding house and Michaela followed her.

"Charlotte, I don't want to buy this place. It's your home."

"Not anymore according to the bank."

"They can't do this to you."

"It ain't their fault I couldn't come up with the money. I ain't gonna borrow it from nobody because I ain't gonna be able to pay it back."

"I don't expect you to."

"That's charity!" Michaela sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna go talk to Loren and ask if he has any rooms he could let us stay in." Charlotte headed over toward the mercantile and Michaela shook her head. Charlotte had to be one of the most stubborn women she had ever met, including her own mother.

A while later, Horace Bing sat outside of the telegraph office. He knew he wouldn't be getting any messages this early in the day. He was enjoying the sights and sounds of the town when he heard the steady hoof beats and the wheels of the stagecoach. He checked his pocket watch and saw that it was rolling into town right on time. Michaela came walking over to stand beside Horace. Hank, the bartender came walking out of the saloon with one of his girls.

"Do you think they'll really take that boardin' house away from Widow Cooper?" Horace asked.

"I believe so, Horace."

"It ain't right," Horace replied, shaking his head.

"I gotta agree with ya," Hank replied. "Her no good husband ran out on her, and she's kind enough to let people stay for free."

"You're actually concerned about another person?" Horace asked.

"Shut up, Horace," Hank replied. He shook his head and walked away. The stagecoach came to a halt and the drivers stepped down to unload the luggage. The door opened and a young woman stepped out. Her hair was about half-way down her back, beautiful and light brown in color. Michaela smiled when she saw the girl. Horace immediately walked over to help her so she wouldn't lose her footing.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and a nod.

"Here, which of these bags is yours?" Horace asked.

"Just this one. I can get it," she replied. She picked up a bag and draped it on her shoulder. "Could ya tell me where Hank Lawson is?" Horace and Michaela looked at each other questioningly.

"What business ya got with Hank?" Horace asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to sign a contract with him. I met him in Soda Springs when I got here from St. Louis. He said he had a job for me."

"Did he tell you what that job was?" Michaela asked.

"No. He just said that I looked like I'd be good for the job," she replied. "I really don't care what the job it, as long as I can make some money. I have to send some back to my little sister in St. Louis." Michaela extended her hand to the young woman.

"My name is Dr. Michaela Quinn. Can we talk in private please?"

"Sure," Myra replied, shaking Michaela's hand. "My name is Myra." Myra and Michaela walked into the telegraph office and shut the door. Horace knew he wanted to give Michaela some time to tell Myra what Hank's business actually was. "What's with all the privacy?"

"Myra, Hank runs the town's saloon. He only hires women to entertain."

"You mean, he wants me to be one of the girls who . . . he wants me to be a whore?"

"I'm afraid so, Myra," Michaela replied.

"He should've told me!" Myra exclaimed angrily. "I never would've come here if I'd known!"

"I'm sorry you made the trip, Myra."

"Well, is there anything around here I could do besides that? I mean, I ain't gonna work for that man if that's all he wants me for. It ain't right. My little sister looks up to me."

"You haven't signed a contract with him, so you shouldn't have to work. As for jobs, I'm not sure if there's anything around here. But if you need a place to stay, I can let you stay at my home."

"Thank you, ma'am. I ain't got money though."

"Don't worry about it."

"So do you have a job around here?"

"I'm the doctor." Myra's eyes went wide.

"A lady doctor?"

"Yes," Michaela replied with a smile. Myra smiled brightly. "Well, it's good to meet a lady who works, especially one who's a doctor. What if Hank gets mad and expects me to work for him."

"If he gives you any trouble, just let me know," Michaela replied. "Come on, I have some business to attend to. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Myra replied with a smile. Myra walked out of the telegraph office with Michaela and Horace smiled at her.

"Myra, this is Horace Bing. He works the telegraph."

"Hello Horace," Myra said, smiling shyly. He smiled back, not sure what to say.

"Myra," he said, tipping his hat. He walked into the telegraph office and Myra looked at Dr. Mike.

"He's obviously shy," Michaela replied.

"Don't you know him very well?"

"I've only been here for a few days."

"Really?"

"Really," Michaela replied. At that moment, she looked up to see a man dressed in a fancy suit heading toward the boarding house. Michaela rushed off toward him and Myra followed. "Excuse me!" The man stopped and turned around. Michaela smiled and greeted him politely. Myra stood aside, not sure of what Michaela was going to say. "I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. Are you from the Denver bank?"

"Yes I am. My name is Jedediah Bancroft and I am very busy."  
"You're here to foreclose on the Widow Cooper's boarding house."

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Please don't do that."

"Why shouldn't I? She's late on her mortgage payment."

"She's a single woman with three children."

"That isn't my fault. Now, she has until noon to be out before I have her arrested for trespassing. I have rights to have her arrested too. Now out of my way!" Jedediah headed toward the boarding house and Michaela stood and watched while he pounded on the door. Charlotte answered and she and the man talked for a few moments before he handed her a notice and stalked off. Charlotte cast a glance in Michaela's direction and Michaela turned to Myra.

"Would you excuse me?"

"Sure," Myra replied. She noticed a mercantile and walked over to find out if there were any available jobs. Michaela rushed over to the boarding house and walked inside. Charlotte was starting to pack things into wooden crates.

"Charlotte?"  
"Dr. Mike, don't try to talk me out of this. I tried to bargain with Mr. Bancroft, but he said I had to be out today."

"Please let me pay it for you."

"I think this is God's way of tellin' my family to move on."

"If you won't let me do this, at least come stay with me at the homestead."

"You ain't got enough room, Dr. Mike. Loren's bein' kind enough to lend the two empty rooms above his mercantile."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure that I have been takin' care of my family since Ethan left, and I ain't gonna accept charity now. Just be my friend, Dr. Mike."

"I am your friend."

"Good," Charlotte replied with a smile. "Now if you really want to do something with that money of yours, buy this place."

"You aren't serious?"

"Of course I am!" Charlotte chuckled. "A doctor needs a clinic! You sure can't practice from your homestead. You're so far away from everyone."

"I can't buy this knowing that you and your children are supposed to live here."

"I already talked to the children, and they don't mind you buyin' it."

"How much is it?"

"A full fifteen hundred," Charlotte replied. Michaela knew she had two thousand dollars, but she wasn't sure how she felt about buying it out from under Charlotte like that. "It would do you a lot of good. Please tell me you'll think about it?" Michaela sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'll think about it." Charlotte smiled and hugged her friend.

"I appreciate that, Dr. Mike. Don't feel bad about it, neither. I'll keep my family together, and Loren's only chargin' us a dollar a month." Dr. Mike shrugged.

"If you change your mind, just let me know. I have to go meet Sully."

"Alright," Charlotte responded. "Don't keep him waitin'." Michaela left to find Sully and Charlotte shook her head. She appreciated her friend very much, but Michaela just didn't understand how she didn't want to have to have the added stress of the boarding house when her time was about to come. She had a plan though. She already knew what she wanted to happen once she was gone, and she hoped that her plan would work. She hoped that once she was gone from this world, Michaela would be there to take care of the children.

Sully saw Michaela walking toward him, and he smiled happily. She didn't look so happy to see him, and for a moment, he wondered if he had said something to hurt her.

"What's wrong, Dr. Mike?"

"I'm so frustrated!" she exclaimed. Tears were in her eyes, and all Sully could do was pull her into his arms for a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlotte still won't accept my help. Worse than that, she wants me to buy the boarding house to use as a clinic."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not right, Sully! That's her home. I could use a clinic, and I have the money, but I wouldn't feel right about it."

"Like you didn't feel right about takin' the homestead at first because it was Abagail's?"  
"That's different. Abagail was your wife."

"And she's dead. Charlotte's still alive, and if she's wantin' ya to take it, you should do it."

"Well, the Cheyenne believe that if someone refuses a gift, they are insulting the giver."

"She's not exactly handing it to me on a silver platter. I feel guilty for even considering it."

"No need to feel guilty. She's tryin' to help ya get started."

"But what about her children?"

"She takes good care of 'em. They don't mind where they live as long as they got her. They love you too, Dr. Mike. Colleen wants to be like ya and Brian is always asking about how medicine works."

"You think so?"

"I do. They won't mind ya movin' in there."

"I'm not going to say yes until I've thought about it more." Sully smiled and kissed Michaela.

"Don't fret, Dr. Mike. It's all gonna work out. I'm sure Charlotte's got a plan."  
"Why do you say that?"

"Because Charlotte works in mysterious ways. I'm guessin' that she's cookin' somethin' up in her mind, and she's wantin' you to take the clinic for a reason." Michaela sighed, wondering if Charlotte was preparing to die. Tears sprang to her eyes and she looked up at Sully.

"Will you hold me?" Sully smiled and pulled Michaela into his arms, holding her close.

"No need to even ask. I'll hold ya anytime you need holdin'."


	7. The Choice

**Chapter 7: The Choice**

Charlotte and the children were moving their belongings over into Mr. Bray's store with the help of Michaela and Sully. Jedediah Bancroft was boarding up the windows and doors of the building, steering clear of the front door until all of the kitchen supplies were moved out. Michaela couldn't help but wonder what the bank was going to do with the old boarding house.

"Ma, do you think Mr. Bray will let me have free candy since we're livin' with him now?" Brian asked with a hopeful grin. Charlotte and Michaela looked at each other with knowing grins and chuckled.

"Mr. Bray is set in his ways, Brian. I don't think he's gonna give you free candy," Charlotte replied. "Now don't you be askin' him either. He's bein' nice enough to let us stay."

"Yes ma," Brian replied.

"Run along and tell Matthew that the only thing left to bring over is the kitchen table." Brian nodded and hurried out.

"What are ya gonna do with all this stuff?" Sully asked.

"Loren's bein' kind enough to let us store it in his shed outside."

"That thing leaks," Sully warned.

"Well, we'll think of somethin' then," Charlotte replied with a cheery smile. Sully left and Michaela turned to Charlotte.

"Did Mr. Bancroft say what was going to happen to the boarding house?" Charlotte thought for a moment.

"I s'pose he's just gonna sell it." Michaela shrugged and walked outside as Charlotte followed behind. Myra came walking up the street.

"Hello Myra," Michaela said with a nod.

"Who's this, Dr. Mike?"

"This is Myra. Myra, this is Charlotte Cooper."

"Nice to meet you," Myra said with a smile.

"Likewise!"

"Did you have any luck finding work?" Michaela asked.

"No," Myra said softly. "I've avoided the saloon at all costs. I saw Hank earlier, but he didn't see me. He looked angry, because I think he was expectin' me today."

"You know Hank?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I was s'posed to work for him, but I didn't find out what that job was until I got here. I ain't workin' like that."

"I'm happy for ya. Welcome to Colorado Springs." Myra smiled and the three women started across the street toward the mercantile. Jedediah was purchasing some more nails and a new hammer to finish boarding up the windows.

"Mr. Bancroft?" Michaela asked.

"What do you want now?" he asked. Michaela decided to ignore the rude tone in his voice.

"What will happen to the boarding house?"

"It's being sold."

"To whom, may I ask?"

"No you may not, but the interested party plans on creating a rival saloon." Myra saw Hank starting to come over, and she swallowed hard.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, seeing Myra. Michaela got an idea.

"Mr. Bancroft had just informed me that there will be a new saloon in town."

"That's news to me," Hank replied, eyeing the banker.

"Yes, well, as soon as I return to Denver in the morning, I will be selling this boarding house." Charlotte put her hands on her hips at the rude banker's words.

"Well, how much is it selling for?" Hank asked.

"Fifteen hundred dollars," Jedediah replied sternly. Michaela swallowed hard and Charlotte looked at her. She nodded. Michaela wasn't sure that she felt right about buying the boarding house, but she knew she definitely didn't want another saloon in town.

"I'll buy it from you, Mr. Bancroft," Michaela replied. Jedediah chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't have that kind of money. You're a woman!" Michaela pulled a wad of cash out of her bag.

"I have enough to buy the boarding house."

"I'm going to Denver tomorrow to sell it."

"Oh come now, Mr. Bancroft. Wouldn't you rather get this settled right away instead of purchasing more nails to finish boarding the building up?"

"The price just went up. Two thousand dollars."

"Now hold on a minute! That ain't fair!" Myra exclaimed. "She's got the money you're askin' for."

"Stay out of this, young lady."

"Yeah, young lady," Hank said with a chuckle. "Why don't you come over to the saloon and we'll get that contract settled."

"I ain't goin' with you," Myra replied. "You didn't tell me what I'd be doin'."

"I just assumed you knew."

"You never told me ya ran a saloon!" Myra replied. Hank just shrugged and walked off.

"You'll come around." Michaela glanced at Myra and Myra shook her head. Michaela smiled back. She turned her attention back to Jedediah.

"I have two thousand dollars, Mr. Bancroft, but it is all the money I have. I will pay you the fifteen hundred dollars, and not a penny more. I refuse to have to pay more just because I'm a woman."

"Being a woman has nothing to do with it," Jedediah replied. "But I have raised the price."

"You didn't raise the price until she told you she wanted to buy it," Charlotte pointed out. "She's got witnesses, so if you don't want some trouble on your hands, you'll sell it to the lady." Jedediah looked at the women who stood before him. He saw a rugged-looking man with a wolf standing near by. Michaela noticed where his gaze was, and she saw Sully walking their way.

"Is there a problem?" Sully asked, his fingers running along the length of his tomahawk handle.

"No problem at all," Jedediah said with a dry, nervous chuckle. "I was just about to make a business deal with the lady. Miss, would you come with me to fill out the paperwork?"

"That's Dr. Quinn to you, Mr. Bancroft," Michaela replied. She looked at Sully and winked at him before she followed Jedediah across the street to fill out the necessary paperwork. Charlotte watched on with a grin spread across her face.

"She's actually gonna buy it?" Sully asked.

"Well, Mr. Bancroft said he was turnin' it into a saloon, so Dr. Mike decided to buy it instead," Myra replied. Sully looked at the young woman.

"Have we met?"

"Oh, no, I just got here. I'm Myra," she said. She held her hand out to Sully and he shook it.

"Sully," he replied. Sully nodded to Charlotte and Myra before he headed off to wait for Michaela. Wolf followed behind obediently.

Michaela walked out of the boarding house with a proud smile on her face. She couldn't help but be happy that she had convinced the prudish banker to sell the boarding house to her. The first thing she was going to do was invite Charlotte to move herself and the children back in.

Sully was sitting on the porch, and when he saw Michaela, he stood and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you," he said softly.

"You are?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yep," he replied, kissing her forehead. "You bought that place and stopped somethin' from happenin' that you didn't want. You saved the town a lot of problems."

"I suppose," she replied. "But I'm tempted just to let Charlotte have it back."

"I won't have that," Charlotte replied, walking up behind them. "That place is yours now. A doctor's gotta have a clinic."

"Charlotte, I don't feel right about this."

"Well, just look at it this way. You'll be able to treat more patients if you're in town."

"Won't you at least move back in?"

"The children and I are perfectly fine over at Loren's store. You just worry about settin' up your own medical clinic."

"Are you sure, Charlotte?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Charlotte replied with a smile. "You get yourself set up, and I'm gonna do your publicity work."

"Publicity?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk you up to people, get them to come see ya if they're sick. I'll make Loren help me. You fixed his leg right up, so I'll talk him into helpin' ya."

"Thank you Charlotte. You've been so wonderful."

"You're a good person and a good doctor. You deserve it," Charlotte replied. She walked off toward the mercantile. Sully took Michaela's hand and led her toward the meadow.

"Sully? Where are we going?"

"I've been missin' ya. We ain't had much time alone today, and I just wanna spend some time with ya." Michaela laughed as Sully swept her off of her feet. She pulled her arms around his neck and let him carry her through the meadow and into the woods.

For being September, the afternoon was surprisingly warm, but Michaela pretended to be cold so Sully would pull her closer. She loved the way he doted on her. He was amazing, and she found herself falling in love with him more and more each day.

They reached the creek and Michaela was surprised to find a blanket spread out with a picnic basket lying on it. A small vase was filled with daisies as the centerpiece. Michaela turned to Sully.

"Sully?"

"What? Can't a man surprise the woman he loves?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "It's lovely!" She kissed his cheek and he helped her sit down. She picked a daisy out of the vase and held it to her nose. The soft petals caressed her silky smooth skin, and Sully couldn't help but feel envious. He reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into his. He felt as if he could drown in those two amber pools.

They ate in silence, taking in the beauty of each other. Eating seemed to take forever because they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Every few minutes they would lean in for a kiss or a sweet whisper of love. If anyone had observed this scene, they would have looked like two people who had known each other forever, when the truth was they hadn't known each other very long at all. The love was there, though, and it was stronger than anything either one of them knew they could ever experience.

As soon as they were finished eating, Michaela turned to observe the creek. The water flowed so easily over the stones in the creek bed. The sun reflected off of the water, and Sully couldn't help but notice how it made Michaela's hair shine like she was an angel from heaven.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered, picking up one of her hands and kissing her knuckles. She blushed and looked away.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think they'll look like?"

"Who?" Sully asked.

"Our children." She blushed and saw a twinkle in Sully's eyes.

"I think our daughters will have your smile, eyes, and hair."

"And our sons will look just like you," Michaela replied.

"How many children are we havin'?" Sully asked with an amused laugh.

"I've always wanted two of each." Sully raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I s'pose after the weddin', we'll have to get started right away."

"And when will that be?" Michaela asked curiously.

"Well, I ain't proposed to yet. I figured you'd want it to be special." Michaela smiled.

"You know me so well," she whispered. "But the only thing that matters is that I spend the rest of my life with you." Sully pulled Michaela up to him to kiss her lovingly.

"We're gonna spend forever together, Dr. Mike. We can take it nice and slow, remember?" Michaela nodded.

"I remember," she replied. They began to kiss again, this time it became more passionate. They stumbled back onto the blanket, Michaela landing on her back. She laughed as Sully began to kiss her neck. "Sully, we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," Sully replied, breaking his lips away from her sweet skin and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I just can't seem to get enough of ya."

"Sully, after we're married, we can finally have all of each other."

"I can hardly wait," Sully confessed. Michaela blushed and looked up quickly when she saw Brian Cooper out of the corner of her eye.

"Brian!"

"Hey Dr. Mike. What are you and Sully doin'?"

"Uh," Sully said, clearing his throat. "We were just havin' lunch."  
"Oh. Well, ma told me to tell ya that Mr. Bray's leg is hurtin' him."

"Oh dear. Well, I suppose our afternoon is over," Michaela whispered to Sully.

"That's alright. The time we got to have sure was good." Michaela grinned and Sully kissed her hand. She stood and hurried after Brian while Sully picked up the remainder of his picnic by the creek with Michaela.


	8. Unexpected

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

"I don't understand it," Loren said. "You said it should be just fine."

"I thought I told you to take it easy," Michaela replied. "Loren, as long as you rest that leg, it should be fine. You just popped out a stitch, that's all." Michaela finished re-stitching Loren's leg.

"Told ya you should have come to me," Jake said as he walked into the mercantile.

"Mr. Slicker?"

"Women ain't got no business bein' doctors."

"Neither do barbers," came a voice from behind. Sully was standing in the doorway. Loren heard Sully's voice and his glance snapped over to him.

"What do you want?"

"I came to make sure everything was alright," Sully replied.

"Oh, what do you care?" Loren asked.

"There's no need to be rude, Loren," Michaela replied. "He's just being friendly."

"It's alright. I'll wait outside," Sully replied. He turned and left while Michaela finished up with Loren. Matthew came running down the stairs.

"Dr. Mike!"

"What is it, Matthew?" Michaela asked, standing quickly.

"It's ma! She's askin' for ya! She wants me to go get the reverend," Matthew said with tears in his eyes.

"Go do that," Michaela said quickly. "Where are you brother and sister?"

"They're upstairs with her." Michaela grabbed her medical bag and headed upstairs. Loren hobbled up after her.

Michaela rushed into Charlotte's room. She was lying on the bed, her face a pale shade of gray. Colleen was resting her head on her mother's stomach, crying uncontrollably. Brian was holding his mother's hand.

"Dr. Mike," Charlotte whispered.

"Dr. Mike! You gotta help her!" Brian called. "Please help her!" Michaela sat down at Charlotte's side and started preparing a few concoctions.

"What's wrong with her?" Loren asked. Michaela looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Cancer."

"Dr. Mike," Charlotte repeated.

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"Take care of my children," she answered gently.

"Don't talk like that, Charlotte! You're going to be alright." Matthew and the reverend entered the room as Michaela had Charlotte drink something. Charlotte's color started to come back to her face. "Loren can you take the children outside."

"We're stayin'!" Matthew demanded.

"Do as the doc says," Charlotte said faintly.

"Come on kids," Loren urged. He picked Brian up and led the other two outside. They headed downstairs, and Colleen was crying in her older brother's arms. Sully had seen Matthew and the reverend running into the mercantile.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. Loren stared at him for a moment. Brian's head popped up at Sully's voice, and the tears in his eyes told Sully everything. He reached out for Sully, and Loren slowly walked over to the man he had swore to himself to hate for the rest of his life. Sully swallowed hard as Loren handed the inconsolable to Sully.

"Ma's dyin'," Brian cried.

"Don't talk like that!" Matthew scolded as Colleen began to cry harder. Brian wrapped his little arms around Sully's neck.

"What happened?" Sully asked.

"Charlotte collapsed. Dr. Mike says she's got cancer." Sully sat down on the steps of the stairs with Brian in his arms.

"It's gonna be alright, son. Don't you worry. Dr. Mike is takin' good care of your ma." Sully looked up at Matthew who was holding onto his little sister. She was sobbing into his chest, and he didn't know what to do to help her. The children hadn't known their mother was sick, let alone with cancer, something that surely took everyone who had it. Sully looked up at Loren, and they were both undoubtedly thinking about Abagail at that moment. Loren was feeling guilt for not being there, and Sully was feeling even more guilt forever having married Abagail. He often wondered what would have happen if he and Abagail hadn't married. Perhaps she would still be alive today. Sully was sure that had crossed Loren's mind every waking moment of his life since the night Abagail passed.

Grace walked into the mercantile with a basket in her arms. She realized something was wrong when she saw the small group crowded around the stairs.

"What's goin on?" she asked.

"The Widow Cooper is sick," Loren replied.

"Oh Lord," Grace whispered. "I hope she'll be alright." At that moment, Michaela started down the stairs. Everyone looked up at her. Colleen pulled away from Matthew and dried her teary eyes.

"Charlotte is resting," Michaela whispered, tears trickling from her eyes.

"You mean . . . she's alive?!" Brian asked, the tears now becoming replaced by hope and a beaming smile. The other two children were old enough to know that just because Charlotte had survived, something was still very wrong.

"Go on. She's asking for you children," Michaela whispered. The children hurried up the stairs and Loren swallowed the lump in his throat. He went back to his business, not wanting to think about what would have happened if Charlotte had died. Sully saw Michaela's knees shaking as she stepped off of the stairs. He quickly rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought back her tears for a few moments until she finally collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Sully fell to his knees with Michaela in his arms, and he rocked her back and forth as Loren watched on, the lump rising in his throat again.

"Shh, it's alright," Sully whispered, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back, not sure of what else to do. He continued to rock her back and forth. Grace looked at Loren, and she motioned for him to join her on the porch. Loren slowly joined Grace on the porch.

"I can't lose her, Sully! She was my first friend out here," she cried. "She's too good of a woman to deserve this."

"Nobody knows why this happens, Dr. Mike. You of all people should know that." Michaela pulled away but Sully dried her tears away with his fingers.

"Sully, she wants me to take care of the children," Michaela whispered. "Before I came down here, I promised her that I would take care of them if anything happens. Sully, what am I going to do? Those children need their mother." Sully swallowed hard and kissed Michaela's cheek.

"If the worst happens, you'll be alright. Those children love you, and if you end up takin' care of 'em, I know you'll do a good job."

"Sully, I can't lose Charlotte! What happened was so unexpected. If only she would have let me examine her, I could have known how far advanced the cancer was."

"How much time has she got left?"

"It could be anywhere from a few days to a year. It depends on how strong she is. She's growing weaker."

"She's got a strong spirit." Michaela nodded.

"Yes she does." Sully stood and pulled Michaela up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Loren came walking back in with a cup of water.

"I figured you could use this, Dr. Mike," he said softly. Michaela blinked the tears away and accepted the cup from Loren. She took a couple of sips before she handed it back to him. Sully nodded his thanks to Loren for being so thoughtful to Dr. Mike. Loren nodded back, not sure of what he was feeling at the moment.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Sully whispered. Michaela nodded and let Sully lead her out of the mercantile.

Charlotte was sitting up in her bed as Brian sat beside her. Colleen and Matthew were sitting at her bedside, holding her hands. 

"Ma," Brian whispered.

"Yes, Brian?"

"You're okay now, ain't ya?"

"Brian, we need to talk, sweetheart."

"Ma, Dr. Mike says you have cancer." Charlotte nodded.

"It's true," Charlotte replied.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" Matthew asked, brushing a tear out of his eye.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't know how much time I had left, but I didn't want you frightened while I was still here."

"You ain't gonna leave us, are ya, ma?" Brian asked, his sweet young eyes wide with wonder. Matthew pulled Brian into his lap.

"Children, I want you to listen closely. I don't know how much time I have left, but when I do go, I've asked Dr. Mike to take care of you."

"She doesn't know how to take care of kids," Colleen replied, drying her eyes.

"She loves you and you love her, right?" Charlotte asked. The children nodded.

"Ma, don't talk like this," Matthew urged. "You ain't gonna die."

"Matthew, I can feel it. It might not be soon, but it could be. I just want you to know that I ain't leavin' ya alone when I go. Dr. Mike is gonna be a good ma to the three of you."

"Ma, don't leave!" Brian cried. Charlotte smiled at her precious son.

"Brian, I love you so much. I promised you a long time ago that I was gonna get to see you grow up, get married, and have babies of your own. That ain't gonna happen, sweetheart, but I want you to know that I'll be watchin' over ya." Matthew stood up and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Matthew, I don't want to upset ya."

"Don't talk like that then! You're gonna be fine!" Charlotte took a deep breath. Colleen took Matthew's hand.

"Matthew, let ma talk to us."

"Thanks baby," Charlotte said to her young daughter. "Colleen, you're turning into a young woman, and you're gonna need somebody to be there when you go through the changes you're about to have. Dr. Mike will be there. Matthew, you're turning into a man, and I want you to know that you're the man of the house. You'll continue to be that. I want you to keep your brother and sister safe and help Dr. Mike out. Brian, you're my little boy, and you just need to be there for your brother and sister." The children were all crying now, and Charlotte's tears began to fall. "I love you all so much."

"I love you too, ma," Matthew replied.

"We love you too," Colleen and Brian responded.

"Promise me that when I do pass on, you won't give Dr. Mike any trouble. You'll be good for her, and you'll let her help you. Help her out too." The children were quiet for a few moments. "Please promise me. I want to know that you'll all be happy."

"We ain't gonna be happy without you," Matthew replied. Charlotte smiled a little.

"I know it seems like it ain't gonna happen, but you'll all make peace with my passin' someday. Dr. Mike is gonna need you and you'll need her. Please just let me know you'll try to help each other and Dr. Mike."

"We'll try, ma," Brian replied. Charlotte looked at Colleen who nodded. She looked at Matthew.

"We'll try," he replied. All of the children hugged their mother, not wanting to let her go.

"You feelin' better?" Sully asked as he put a cold compress on Michaela's forehead. She was lying in her bed at the homestead and Sully was taking care of her. She hadn't wanted to leave town, but Sully insisted she get some rest. She was so upset that she had tired herself out. So, Sully was sitting on the edge of the bed with a cool cloth and a sponge. He took the sponge and wrung it out into a bowl and gently ran it over her arms.

"A little," she replied. The tears were still heavily filling her eyes, and they escaped every few minutes, but Sully would wipe them away. "This is too hard to deal with."

"I know," he replied. "But it'll get better over time. You never know, Charlotte might still have several years left in her."

"I hope so," Michaela whispered. "But her cancer is in a very advanced state. She isn't going to be around to see Matthew become a man; Colleen a woman. She's not going to see Brian when he's Matthew's age. I'm going to be there for that, and it doesn't seem fair! She deserves to be with those children."

"And she cares enough about you and those kids to know that you're going to be a good ma to them when she's gone."

"What do you think about it, Sully? Will you still want to be with me when I have the children here?"

"How could you think any different? Michaela, I love you, and I ain't goin' anywhere. I want to marry you, start a family with you, and raise the children with you when that time comes. I love you, and those children are wonderful. I would love to help you raise them, even though I don't like the circumstances. I don't want Charlotte to die, but the children will be in safe hands with you; with us. If anything, what happened today has made me realize just how much I want and need to be with you."

"Oh Sully," Michaela whispered, brushing a falling tear from his eye. "I don't want to lose her. I wish I could do something."

"You can be there for her later. But right now, I want you to rest. You've been through a lot today, and I don't want you to wear yourself out. You'll get sick if that happens, and I want you to take care of yourself." Sully kissed Michaela's forehead and dried her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded as Sully took her hand and held it as she lay there, trying unsuccessfully to sleep, all the while thinking about Charlotte and those poor children. She wasn't ready for taking on the responsibility of three children, but most of all, she wasn't ready to lose the one person who had accepted her right off from the moment she arrived in Colorado Springs. But with Sully so close, she felt like she wasn't alone. She felt like she could do anything. They were soul mates in every sense of the word, and she knew Sully would be there for her no matter what hardships were lying ahead. Somehow she'd make it through, and in the end, she would be a stronger person.


	9. Acceptance

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

The next afternoon, Charlotte was resting while Michaela and Sully were fixing up the new clinic. Loren had helped Michaela and Sully move the sick woman across the street and up to one of the beds. Michaela had never thought that Charlotte would be the first patient to have to use one of the beds, but she was growing weaker and needed to be cared for.

The children were outside while Charlotte was resting, but they weren't in the mood to play or see their friends. Brian was sitting on the bench outside and Wolf was sitting at his side. Colleen was sweeping the porch, trying to keep busy, and Matthew was looking over toward the immigrant camp. He had taken quite a fancy to one of the girls of his age. Her name was Ingrid, and she wasn't fluent in English, but she had learned some words.

Sully, could you hand me those linens?" Michael asked as she opened up one of the cabinets. She was trying to keep herself busy and Sully knew it. But, he handed her the linens and watched as she stored them away. She began to polish the bottles of medicine and straighten things on a desk she had bought from Robert E.

"Dr. Mike, why don't you sit down for a minute?" Sully asked. Michaela shook her head.

"I'm far too busy, Sully," she replied. She took a deep breath and went back to work. The door opened and Grace walked in with a basket of food.

"I figured ya'll might be hungry," she said with a warm smile. "I made some fried chicken for the children, but they don't seem like they wanna eat. I left it with them in case they get hungry later. Would you two care for some chicken?"

"Thanks Grace," Sully said with a nod.

"Yes, thank you," Michaela replied.

"How's Widow Cooper doin'?"

"She's resting," Michaela responded. "She's very tired."

"Well, you tell her that I stopped by and that I'm thinkin' 'bout her, alright?"  
"I will," Michaela replied with a smile. Myra came through the other door from upstairs. She had stayed the night in one of the spare rooms upstairs.

"Mornin'," she said softly.

"Good morning, Myra."

"I just checked on Miss Charlotte, and she's still sleepin'."

"Good. She needs to rest," Michaela replied. Grace realized how upset Michaela was, and she knew that she should let Sully talk with her.

"Come along, Myra. I ain't been here very long, but I know some folks. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Sure. Thank you," Myra replied with a smile. A moment later, Michaela and Sully were alone again.

"Here, come sit down and have something to eat," Sully said, motioning toward the desk. He put the basket down and pulled out two tin plates full of food.

"I'm not hungry."

"You gotta keep up your strength. C'mon. Sit down." Michaela sighed heavily and did as Sully asked. She began to eat and Sully smiled. "There. That ain't so bad, is it?"

"I suppose not," she answered. Sully ate a little bit, but he was more concerned with Michaela. She was bone tired and hadn't slept much the night before. He had slept out in the barn, and when he had woken that morning, she had been even more tired than before.

Michaela felt horrible for not taking Sully's advice and resting the night before. She had sincerely tried, but the thought of Charlotte's deteriorating condition wouldn't let her close her eyes. She kept thinking of the children and what was going to happen once Charlotte did pass on. It wasn't right for the children to have to lose a father and a mother, especially when the father was still alive and well out there somewhere with Charlotte's money.

A knock came to the door and the Reverend Johnson came in.

"How's Widow Cooper doing today?"

"She's resting upstairs," Michaela replied.

"Would it be alright if I sat with her for awhile?"  
"I don't see any harm. I think she'd enjoy the company," Michaela answered. Reverend Johnson nodded and went upstairs. Sully smiled and Michaela as her head started to nod.

"Why don't you come lay down?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she insisted.

"You're about to fall asleep. You ain't got patients right now, so just come lay down. It'll make me feel better if ya rest."

"I can't rest, Sully. Charlotte may need me."

"If she does, I'll wake ya up. Go rest now." Michaela finally nodded and walked over to one of the small recovery beds in the exam room and laid down. Sully pulled the covers up around her to keep her warm. He kissed her forehead and sat at her side while she got some rest.

"What's gonna happen when ma dies?" Brian asked. Colleen stopped sweeping the porch and threw the broom down.

"Stop talkin' about it!" Colleen exclaimed. Matthew looked at his little brother and sister.

"Well, she told us we gotta live with Dr. Mike!"

"Ma ain't gonna die, Brian. She's just sick. She's gonna get better," Colleen said angrily.

"No she ain't, Colleen," Matthew interrupted. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. It'll only hurt more that way."

"Why does God gotta take our ma away too? He already took pa away," Brian said softly.

"I don't know, Brian, but we gotta listen to ma. Someday we'll be livin' with Dr. Mike, and we gotta get used to it." Brian hung his head.

"I like Dr. Mike, it's just that I'd feel bad havin' another ma when ours is in Heaven."

"But she wants it that way," Matthew explained. "Dr. Mike will take good care of us. You'll see." Brian smiled and Matthew pulled his brother up into his arms. "It'll be alright. We'll stay together, little brother." Colleen watched her brothers and she shook her head.

"You're just actin' like it's alright. Ma is sick and we're sittin' down here talkin' about her like she's already gone!"

"We ain't talkin' like she's already gone," Matthew replied. "But we gotta get used to the fact that she ain't gonna be 'round much longer."

"You never know!" Colleen exclaimed. "You ain't God, so you don't know how long she's gonna be here with us! She could be dyin' right now and we don't even know it!"

"Calm down," Matthew urged, his voice cracking. "It ain't doin' us any good right now to be getting worked up like that."

"You aren't even upset are you?"

"Of course I am!" Matthew shouted. "You think that just because you're the girl, you're the only one who's got feelin's. Well, I was the only child until you came along, so I've been with ma a few years long that you. You ain't got no right to tell me that I don't care."

"Stop fightin'!" Brian screamed. "Stop it! Stop! Let me go!" Brian practically leapt out of Matthew's arms and took off down the street. Sully came running out with Dr. Mike right behind him.

"What's going on?" Michaela asked.

"Colleen got Brian upset," Matthew replied.

"It ain't like you didn't help!" Colleen screamed. Matthew started to run after Brian, but Sully stopped him.

"Let me go! He's my little brother!" Sully held back and nodded while Matthew ran after him. Colleen broke down into tears and Michaela held her arms out to her.

"No! You'll never take my ma's place!"

"What?!" Michaela asked, taken aback.

"When ma dies, we gotta live with you."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to try to take her place."

"Well good, 'cause you won't."

"Colleen, believe it or not, I care about you children."

"Then why can't you help my ma?"

"There's nothing I could do. Believe me I want to help her, but the cancer is so progressed that I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?! You're a doctor! You're s'posed to be able to help people!" Colleen broke down into tears sunk to the porch in grief. Michaela knelt down and took the girl into her arms. Colleen didn't protest this time and Sully watched as Michaela rocked Colleen in her arms, much like he had done with Michaela the afternoon before.

"Shh," Michaela whispered, rubbing the young girl's back and smoothing her long blonde hair. "It's alright."

"She can't die, Dr. Mike," Colleen sobbed. "I don't want to lose my ma."

"Your mother will always be in your heart," the doctor explained. "She'll always be with you if you keep her there. I promise that I'm doing everything I can for her."

"I know," Colleen replied gently. "Ma was always so good with the ladies who were havin' babies. If the baby wouldn't make it, she'd always make them feel better. I s'pose that's why she was a good midwife."

"You're right," Michaela replied. "I've only known Charlotte for a short time, but I do know that she is a genuinely caring person. She thinks that I'll be able to take care of you. She cares about you children and wants you to be safe and happy."

"Can you take care of us?"

"I won't lie, Colleen. I've never taken care of children before. But if I can have your help and the help of your brothers, I'm sure we can all make it work." Michaela kissed the top of Colleen's head and Colleen hugged her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Can I go sit with her now?" Michaela nodded.

"Of course." Colleen got up and went to sit with her mother and Reverend Johnson. Sully helped Michaela stand and she smiled up at him.

"It's not going to be easy, y'know?" Sully asked. "Those kids are gonna have to make a lot of adjustments."

"We all will," Michaela replied. A moment later, Michaela and Sully heard the sounds of a man screaming.

"Help me! Help!" he screamed. He came running from a wagon with a woman in his arms. "I need a doctor!" Michaela could see that the woman was Emily Donovan.

"I'm Emily's doctor," Michaela said quickly. The man didn't put up any kind of an argument as he brought the woman into the new clinic. He put her down on the table and Michaela could see that the woman was in labor. She was sweating heavily but she was so weak. "Sully, could you take him outside?" Sully nodded and looked at the woman for a moment. Michaela could tell that he was thinking about Abagail and the baby.

"It's okay. Your wife's in good hands," Sully said as he helped the man sit down on the bench outside. Sully thought it was strange how the woman wasn't screaming in pain or anything. She was just weak and drained. A crowd was forming outside.

"What's goin' on?" Jake asked. All of the sudden, a scream came from inside.

"My wife's havin' our first baby," the man replied.

"You're lettin' that woman deliver it?" Hank asked. "Just 'cause she's a woman don't mean she can deliver a baby."

"Dr. Mike's a good doctor," Loren said quickly. He had surprised himself by standing up for the woman doctor. He didn't think women should be doctors, but she had helped him and fixed his leg up. He was sure she could help the young woman in labor.

Sully had grown quiet, and Loren that his breathing was quickening.

"You're an old fool," Jake said with a laugh.

"I'm no fool, Jake. My leg's healin' ain't it?"

"You said earlier that it was botherin' ya."

"That's 'cause I popped a stitch out."

"If you'd come to me, the stitches wouldn't have come out." The crowd slowly began to break apart and Sully sat with the frightened man.

"She's gonna be alright, ain't she?" he asked. Sully couldn't answer that, but he did know that the woman looked much like Abagail had right before she passed. He hoped that Dr. Mike could save her, because at least one man would have his wife and child.

Michaela walked out of the clinic holding a white bundle. The townsfolk looked over as they were going about their daily routine. The baby was sleeping and Michaela had a relieved grin on her face.

"Mr. Donovan," she began, "would you like to meet your daughter?" Mr. Donovan's face lit up and he stood eagerly. Sully stood as well, and his legs felt shaky. Mr. Donovan swallowed hard and held his daughter in his arms for the first time.

"How's Emily?"

"She's resting. I had to do an emergency Caesarian section to get the baby out."

"What's that mean?"

"I had to cut the baby out. Emily survived and she's sleeping."

"Can I go see her?"

"Certainly," Michaela replied with a smile. "Don't try to wake her. She's had a long day."

"Thank you so much," Mr. Donovan replied happily. He walked inside with his daughter. Michaela looked over at Sully to see that his face was a bit pale.

"Sully? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "I was just thinkin' that Abagail looked a lot like Emily did before she passed on. She was pale and . . ."

"I almost lost her," Michaela admitted. "I almost lost her, but I knew I had to save her for the sake of that baby. I only wish I could do the same for Charlotte. If I'd have been here, Abagail would probably be alive too."

"Well, you weren't supposed to be here. Fate wouldn't allow it," Sully replied. "But what counts is that you're here now. I love you. Thank you for savin' Emily and her baby. Thank you for givin' that man what he wanted most." Michaela and Sully embraced and held onto each other, clinging to each other as if there were no tomorrow. Sully realized that he didn't care if he rushed anymore. He had finally realized it was possible to lose someone in an instant without even expecting it. He pulled away and kissed her gently. Michaela noticed something in his eyes, something she wasn't sure about.

"Sully?" He smiled a little, tears in his eyes.

"Michaela?"

"Yes?"

"Will you . . ."

"Will I what?" He smiled again, wondering if she knew what was on his mind.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Michaela sighed heavily with a grin on her face and she nodded.

"I'd be delighted." She gave Sully a gentle kiss before she went back into the clinic to check on her patients.


	10. Epilogue: A Change of Plans

**Epilogue: A Change of Plans**

"Charlotte? How are you feeling?" Michaela asked as she carried a tray into her patient's room.

"Much better, Dr. Mike," she replied.

"Good! I've brought you some tea." She handed Charlotte the cup of warm liquid. Charlotte took a sip and coughed a little.

"Thank you. Have you seen the children?"

"Yes."

"How are they?"

"They're upset, but I think between the two of us, Colleen is starting to accept the situation. Matthew seems to be holding it together, and Brian's confused. But they understand what's happening. But to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure that I do."

"What do you mean?"

"This shouldn't be happening. You should still have so many years ahead of you."

"I've told you before, Dr. Mike. If God says it's my time to come home, it's my time. There ain't no arguin' with him." Michaela smiled a little.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Heavens, Dr. Mike, I ain't gone yet. I feel like I'm startin' to get my second wind. Maybe I'll be here when it comes time for you and Sully to marry." Michaela blushed.

"Charlotte, he hasn't even asked me yet."

"Well, that don't mean he ain't gonna ask soon." Michaela shook her head and shrugged.

"I suppose it will happen when it happens." Charlotte coughed a little bit. "Charlotte?"

"I'm alright," she said with a smile. "Colleen came up here earlier, and she told me that you told her you'd never take my place."

"It's true," Michaela replied.

"Dr. Mike, don't let the fact that the children don't want another ma to get in the way of lookin' after 'em. Now if you don't want them, just tell me."

"Of course I want them, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"I'm glad you want to take them, because you're the only one I trust enough to be their ma."

"I'm not going to be their mother. They told me I won't be."

"No. They're just confused, but I've let them know that I won't begrudge it if they want to think of you as their mother too. I want them happy and comfortable. I want that for you too."

"I hope it works out, Charlotte."

"You may not know it yet, but you're a wonderful mother."

"I don't have children, Charlotte."

"You're about to inherit three of them, and I'm sure you'll be havin' your own babies someday. You'll be a wonderful mother."

"I hope you're right." Charlotte smiled.

"Trust me. I have intuition about these kinds of things." She noticed a light in Michaela's eyes, and Michaela knew it. She felt guilty about being so excited about one thing and so sad about the other. "What's on your mind?"

"It's not important right now," Michaela replied. "What's important is you focusing on resting."

"Come on, I know something's going on." Michaela paused for a moment and grinned a little. A big smile spread over Charlotte's face. "It's about Sully?" Michaela nodded.

"He invited me to dinner tonight. Hopefully it goes better than the last. I nearly burnt the homestead down." She and Charlotte laughed together. Charlotte didn't even seem to be sick, and it made a lump form in Michaela's throat. Charlotte was such a warm, caring person. Why was she being taken away, and why she suffering? At the moment she wasn't in pain, but what about later? Michaela hoped that she could make her friend as comfortable as possible.

"You have a light in your eyes, Dr. Mike. I can tell that you're expecting something."

"I shouldn't get my hopes up, Charlotte," Michaela admitted. "Sully told me he's going to propose to me someday. He wants it to be special for me. He also said he doesn't want to rush anymore. But the look on his face when Mr. Donovan brought Emily over . . . he was thinking of Abagail. Then he asked me to have dinner with him tonight."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want him to do something on impulse; something he's not really ready for yet."

"Maybe he is ready," Charlotte replied. She yawned and Michaela smiled.

"I'll let you get your rest." Charlotte nodded and closed her eyes. Michaela left the room and walked across the hall into Emily's room. Emily was sitting up in bed with her baby girl in her arms. "Emily? How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore," Emily replied. "But it's worth it to see this little one's face." Michaela smiled.

"You have a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you so much. My husband tells me that you saved our lives."

"I did what I could." Emily smiled at the doctor. "You're feeling alright otherwise?"

"Oh yes. When can I go home?"

"I'd like you to rest here for a few days. Your body has been through a great deal, and I want to watch for signs of infection." Emily nodded. "I'll let you get your rest now." Michaela left the room and came face to face with Matthew in the hallway. "Oh! Matthew!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Oh that's alright."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Let's go downstairs," Michaela suggested. Matthew followed the doctor downstairs, and they entered the main room. "Is everything alright?"

"I just want to say thank you for takin' care of my ma. She's really sure that you're gonna be a good ma to us after she's gone."

"The important thing is what you children want. If you don't want me, I can talk to Charlotte."

"No. You're the only one she trusts, and Colleen, Brian, and I trust you too. We know it's going to be alright." Michaela smiled a little and pulled Matthew into a hug.

"I just don't want you children to be unhappy. Neither does your mother."

"Well, it's hard to lose someone you love, ya know?" Michaela nodded. The way Matthew doted on his mother made her miss her own family, yes, even her mother. Matthew turned to leave and Michaela sighed heavily, her heart breaking for the children.

That evening, Michaela checked on Emily, the baby, and Charlotte before she started home. She offered to let the children sleep at the homestead, but they wanted to sleep at the clinic to be near their mother. Myra was also rooming at the clinic just in case she had to run out to the clinic in the middle of the night if something happened.

Michaela was now at home, sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She had dressed in a beautiful blue gown, and she couldn't wait to see Sully when he arrived at the house. She wondered where they were having dinner, but she didn't mind where it was as long as Sully was with her.

It was starting to get late, and it was already dark. Michaela was starting to worry about Sully, but she knew he could take care of himself. A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door and was relieved when she heard Wolf barking.

"Dr. Mike?" Sully asked. Michaela walked over to the door and opened it up. She smiled when she saw Sully standing there in his Boston suit. She blushed at the look in his eyes when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"You're looking very handsome yourself." Sully smiled.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he replied. He held out a black cloth.

"What's that for?"

"You can't see where we're goin' till we get there."

"What?!" she asked with a chuckle.

"You trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then turn around," he replied, kissing her cheek. She bit her bottom lip and turned as Sully fastened the blindfold around her eyes. He took her hand and led her out of the homestead, whispering for Wolf to stay there.

They walked in silence, and Sully would kick stones out of the way so Michaela wouldn't trip on them. The woods were getting colder and darker, and Sully reassured Michaela that they would be there soon. Michaela was feeling nervous because she couldn't see anything, but with Sully's hand in hers, she knew she was safe.

"We're here," he whispered into her ear as they reached their destination. Sully's hot breath against her skin sent shivers up and down her spine. She could hear echoing and was briefly startled. Sully removed the blindfold and Michaela's eyes went wide. She found herself standing in a candle-lit cave where a beautiful dinner awaited her.

"Oh Sully," she whispered. "It's breathtaking." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I hope you're hungry. I paid Grace to fix us a nice dinner. She's a good cook. I told her she should open a café." Michaela laughed and Sully helped her sit.

"Everything smells delicious."

"I would have cooked, but I wasn't sure how good it woulda turned out. So I figured I'd let somebody else do it." Michaela laughed and reached out to graze Sully's cheek with her fingers.

"This is wonderful, Sully."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, taking a sip of water. He looked around and Michaela realized that he was starting to get nervous.

"Sully, are you alright?"

"Mhm," he replied with a quick nod. Michaela saw a grin appearing on his lips as he looked at her.

"What's on your mind?" Sully stood up and held his hand out to Michaela. She took it and he gently pulled her to her feet. Their lips met and they were connected as one for a moment. Michaela's mind was racing as she felt Sully's lips against hers. This kiss was much more passionate that usual, much more loving. She was just amazed at how many emotions Sully could stir up inside of her.

"I thought about Abagail a lot today," Sully admitted. "I couldn't help but think about how Emily came close to dyin' like Abagail. When I thought about that, I thought about how much you meant to me, and how much I want us to have our own family one day." He kissed her once more.

"Sully? What . . ."

"You wanted it to be special, I know." Michaela couldn't think at the moment.

"What?" She looked into Sully's eyes, searching for an answer, but didn't have much time to find one before he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Michaela's heart began to race, her hands began to sweat, and she felt like time had completely stopped around her.

"Michaela Quinn," he began, "I never thought I could feel this way about anyone in my entire life. You have brightened up my world when I thought it would always be dark. You are one of the most powerful forces of nature that has ever come my way, and I love you with all of my heart. I'll love you all my day's Michaela. I know I said I didn't want to rush anymore, but when that girl nearly died today, I realized that time is short, and I don't want to waste another moment. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring with a small diamond. It was amazing, and Michaela's eyes went wide when she saw it. The light from the candles reflected on it, making it shine like a star in the night sky.

"Oh Sully," Michaela whispered, her hand going to her chest as her heart began to pound. "How did you . . ."

"A man's gotta have his secrets," he said with a chuckle. "Are ya gonna answer me? 'Cause I'm kinda nervous here." Michaela chuckled and knelt down so she was face to face with Sully.

"Yes, Sully. I will be your wife." They grinned happily at each other and met in a lover's kiss. Sully couldn't believe that Michaela was officially promised to him. Michaela was absolutely amazed that the man she loved was now the man she was going to marry.

"I spoke to Cloud Dancin' this mornin', and he told me that the spirits told him that a near-tragedy would bring us closer. I s'pose he was right."

"He was," Michaela agreed. For a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming, but when Sully pulled her up to stand, she saw the truth and the reality reflecting in Sully's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." They held onto each other, not wanting to let go. But now they knew that they had a future together. They were promised to each other, and they would marry soon. They were eager to start their new life together, and even more eager to have a family of their own.


End file.
